The Black wolf of Britannia
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Lelouch joins an elite special forces in order to track down his mothers murder while Nunnally is sent to japan alone During the invasion it is assumed that Nunnally died, Charles alters Lelouch memories of his sister leaving him with a thirst for justice for his mother and Vengeance for his sister, But will the appearance of a masked rebel change everything Lelouch/harem
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay first off I want to explain a few things before you start to read this story will contain a lot of adult content from language to lemons. Also some characters will act or behave differently from the cannon because this story will be set up differently. This story will contain OC's in order to fulfill certain roles. This is a harem with Lelouch having multiple girls story so obviously there are going to be multiple lemons some of which will contain incest and all of which will be graphic along with the battle scenes so if you don't like graphic shit then don't read. Any way now that that's out of the way on to the story.**

Chapter 1

 _Birth of the wolf_

The grand hall was deathly silent as none of the nobles dared to speak as they gave small bows to the small ten year old boy that was now walking down the aisle towards the throne of the god emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia.

"Announcing the arrival of prince Lelouch vi Britannia the eleventh prince and seventeenth in line for the throne" A guard announced.

"Tell me Lelouch why have you asked for an audience with me" Charles asked both surprised and impressed that the boy in front of him hadn't broken down into a sobbing mess given the event he had just bore witness to a few hours ago.

"Hail your Majesty my mother the Empress is dead" Lelouch said kneeling before his father. It was taking everything he had to keep himself from losing it having just witnessed his mother's brutal all he could do was thank whatever divine powers that existed that his younger sister Nunnally had been staying with the Ashford family during the attack.

"What of it it's old news" Charles said in a bored tone.

The crowd tensed as everyone was sure the hot headed and emotionally unstable prince would say something worthy of treason given his father's response. Even Lelouch had to bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from yelling out in rage and grief. "Your Majesty I would like to be placed in charge of the investigation regarding the murder of my mother and to lead the hunt for the group responsible for this act" Lelouch said unable to keep the venom out of his voice at the thought of hunting down the bastards that had taken his mother from him and Nunnally.

Everyone was stunned at the princes request even the emperor it seems had not been expecting such a thing. "You are ten years old Lelouch you hardly have the skills or experience to lead anyone or anything. As it stands I have already placed Schneizel in charge of the investigation" Charles replied leaning further back in his thrown.

"Then I will acquire the skill and experience I need and bring my mother's killers to Justice. I request to be allowed to join the W.O.L.F program" Lelouch yelled causing an audible gasp to go through the crowd. The W.O.L.F program had been initiated several emperors ago when the current ruler had deemed the current Special Forces and Ranger units as weak and created an exceptionally elite unit that went through training that would make torture seem like a blissful experience by comparison. The members of the unit skills were legendary and it was rumored that just a squad of W.O.L.F soldiers was worth more than a battalion of standard soldiers. Unlike other Special Forces and other such elite units you could not request to join you had to be selected to undertake their trials by the wolves themselves and unlike other units you couldn't deny an invitation. If you an invitation to join the 'Pack' as some would say you had to accept or they would find and kill you, if you did accept and they found your performance in the trails unacceptable they would kill you, and if you tried to run or didn't obey the parameters of their trails they would kill you. There were actually several cases were the recipients of an invitation committed suicide because they couldn't bear to be put through the trials. For anyone to actually request to be put through that kind of hell would mean that person had to be insane. Usually the Wolves only went after seasoned and elite soldiers but in the more recent years they seemed to want young boys around the age of 14 or so in order to train them into the perfect warriors.

"You have no formal military training and as you know the wolves select their own, and I have no interest in their methods only the results they archive. I also have no desire to burden them with the task of putting a bullet in your head when you fail" Charles frowned.

"Perhaps you would care for a wager in that case father" Lelouch said looking into eyes of the emperor with cold fury and determination.

"Oh and what would that be" Charles asked now leaning forward a bit in his throne.

"If I successfully pass the trails and become a W.O.L.F than I want to be able to hunt down the ones who killed my mother" Lelouch growled.

"And if you fail you will die…either way I lose nothing" Charles glared back at his son. "So be it Britannia has always believed that the strong will survive and prosper while the weak shall be brushed aside like dust in the wind…if you fail the trails it will prove that you were never meant for much anyway".

"Thank you your majesty" Lelouch stood and strolled back out the room leaving the nobility to gawk after him.

"You damn idiot what were you thinking" Cornelia growled. "If you take the trials you will die and then who will be there for Nunnally you're all she has left"

"Nunnally is stronger than you think sister she is almost as smart as me though she is much more emotional. Also I don't plan on dying during the trials but even if I did Nunnally would still have you and Euphemia to protect and take care of her not to mention the Ashford family" Lelouch said calmly leaning his head against the cold window of the limousine they were currently riding in.

"Lelouch even if you pass the trials any evidence from the investigation will be useless by then. Don't throw your life away senselessly think about what that would do to Euphemia and Nunnally if they lose you…think about what it would do to me" Cornelia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care how long it takes I will find and kill the ones responsible for Mothers death" Lelouch growled back slapping her hand away. "Try to understand sister and have more faith in me…everyone thought Schneizel was unbeatable in chess until I won against him and I may regret saying this later but I don't think the trails can compare with how stressed I was during that match Lelouch said giving her a light hearted smile that she returned.

"Nunnally isn't going to be happy when she hears about what you have decided and Euphemia will do everything in her power to try to change your mind" Cornelia sighed at the thoughts of the headaches that were sure to come from her younger sister pleading with her to help her convince Lelouch not to undertake the trials.

"I know…but you know I will not be moved on this" Lelouch said staring at his older sister.

"I know" Cornelia shook her head besides eye color Lelouch had inherited his father abominable will and if she was being 100% honest it seemed he'd also inherited his talent with woman as Lelouch was able to charm almost any woman he came across. That was the reason Nunnally and Euphemia constantly fought over who got more attention and why the Ashford brat was always playing pranks on him whenever he was around. Even Cornelia had fallen to his charms a few times as much as she hated to admit it.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before something struck Cornelia "Lelouch if your planning on undertaking the trials that means you will have to undergo a lot of training are you planning on finding an instructor because I have several officers I can recommend"

"I actually have a few instructors lined up already" Lelouch smirked. "Firstly we have Captain Jeremiah Gottwald. He scored top in his class for weapons hand to hand combat, Knightmare combat and above all has pledged his loyalty to the vi Britannia line" Lelouch stated.

"I see an excellent choice Jeremiah will be thrilled for the opportunity to train you" Cornelia approved.

"Prince Lelouch you have a video call from the head of the Ashford family" The driver announced.

"Go ahead and put it through" Lelouch said quickly.

"Prince Lelouch first and foremost I would like to say I'm sorry for your loss…your mother's death is nothing less than a tragedy" Ruben Ashford said apologetically.

"Yes it is…how is Nunnally handling the news" Lelouch asked.

"She cried herself to sleep moments ago, Milly is currently watching over her and I have Sayoko in charge of security in case anyone dares to come after her" Ruben answered.

"Are you sure that's wise with the current tension between our nations the Japanese could have very well been behind the death of Lady Marianne" Cornelia snarled.

"Calm down dear sister Sayoko's family has been Loyal to the Ashford's for quite some time and despite her age she is extremely skilled…in fact Ruben I was going to ask you if I may borrow her in the near future. As you may have heard I plan on taking the trials in a few years and would like for Sayoko to be one of my instructors" Lelouch said.

"Of course my prince" Ruben nodded.

"Brother surely this woman cannot teach you anything a Britannian is not capable of" Cornelia frowned.

"I bed to differ sister Sayoko has a very unique set of skills that will be very useful down the road" Lelouch said with a sly grin as his Cornelia crossed her arms and huffed.

"The Ashford family had always been one of my mother's biggest supporters…I hope that you will continue to support me and my sister as you did my mother" Lelouch said his violet eye as intimidating as his fathers.

"Of course my prince" Ruben said with a small bow.

"Thank you Ruben…the Ashford's have always been like family to us I promise you that you will not regret supporting us" Lelouch said with a genuinely kind smile.

"Thank you" Ruben said gratefully.

"I will be arriving shortly to check on Nunnally…for the time being however I would like her to stay with you instead of returning to Aries Villa, at least until I can confirm that it's safe and secure" Lelouch said.

"I understand…I'll be sure to take the appropriate security precautions" Ruben nodded.

"Thank you I will see you when I arrive" Lelouch said cutting the feed.

(scene change)

Milly Ashford wondered through her maze like garden in search of the young prince that was probably her best friend. The full moon being the only light in the darkness it took her almost 15 minutes to find him sitting on a small stone bench with his face buried in his hands. Milly could only imagine what he was going through at that moment having lost his mother he was now the head of the vi Britannia line and had spent the entire day putting up a façade of strength and determination. For as long as Milly had known him Lelouch had never been one to show many emotions he had always been the more calm reserved type. It was actually almost comical to think that he and Nunnally were full siblings because Nunnally was an open book and would tell you how she felt whether you asked her or not. While Nunnally could openly express her grief regarding her mother's death her older brother wasn't allowed such luxury with the eyes of all his siblings and nearly every noble house upon him he couldn't show a single sign of weakness. The only ones he could truly trust at the moment were the Ashford's, Cornelia, Euphemia, of course Nunnally and a select few others.

Milly was smart enough to know that the day must've been a living hell for him which is why he was now allowing himself a moment of grief away from everyone else. Milly though couldn't stand to leave him alone in the state he was in decided to do anything she could to comfort him. Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense in shock and guessed that he hadn't heard her approaching him. Under normal circumstances Milly would tease him about letting his guard down around her instead she just held him tightly "It's okay Lulu I'll always be here for you" Milly whispered gently. She felt Lelouch relax and lean back against her.

They stayed in like that for what seemed like hours until Lelouch finally spoke. "Thank you Milly" he said softly.

"Even if you have to put on a mask for the rest of the world you can always show your true face to me" Milly replied with one of his mother's favorite sayings.

"You know I won't be able to see you much for the next few years" Lelouch said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know you'll be busy training and I promise to keep Nunnally company so don't worry" Milly said guessing what he had been about to ask her.

"Thank you…sometimes I feel like you know me too well" Lelouch gave a small chuckle.

"We've known each other practically since birth it would be a little weird if I wasn't able to tell what you were thinking sometimes" Milly pointed out.

"True even though you're still able to keep me guessing no matter how well I think I know you" Lelouch sighed.

"I am still a woman Lulu and women will always be mysteries that men will never be able to figure out." Milly smiled.

"Obviously" Lelouch playfully rolled his eyes before standing up and turning around to face her making her blush at how close their faces were.

Deciding to do something that may get him punched in the face Lelouch leaned forward and placed a quick and gentle kiss on her lips.

"W-w-what was that for" Milly stuttered red faced.

"Just my way of saying thank you…for everything" Lelouch answered before turning to walk away he needed to get plenty of rest while he could with the training he was about to face his body would have to become used to harsh conditions.

'You should say thank you like that more often' Milly thought as she watched him walk away.

(Scene change)

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew" a small blonde boy said as the second prince of the nation walked into his chamber.

"Uncle V.V" Schneizel said with a bow.

"I'm guessing you came here because things haven't gone as we planned" V.V said with a bored expression.

"That's right" Schneizel answered simply.

"While I was expecting Lelouch to lose his temper and commit treason by insulting Charles this course of action may prove even more useful than what was originally planned" V.V smirked.

"Please explain" Schneizel said wondering what his uncle had planned.

"Simple my dear Nephew as soon as Lelouch goes off for training we will send Nunnally to Japan as a sort of peace offering. After she been there some time we will send an assignation squad to take care of her and blame her death on the Japanese therefore giving Britannia an excuse to invade and conquer the nation it shouldn't be hard given the new Knightmare systems we're developing and Japan should fall in less than a week. After Lelouch completes his training which I have no doubt he will, I'll have Charles use his Geass to rewrite his memories about ever having a sister. All we have to do is tell the rest of the family that he suffered an accident and can't recall ever having a sister and that trying to bring back his memories would cause him irreparable harm" V.V paused as Schneizel started to wrap his hand around the brilliance of the new plan.

"With no memories of Nunnally Lelouch will have become the perfect soldier to use as we see fit. All we have to do is feed him a few false leads about his mother's murder and he will be easily manipulated" Schneizel smirked. "The only problem is the witch C.C"

"I predict that with the loss of Marianna she will eventually go after one of her children and with Nunnally dead that only leaves her one choice. All we have to do is keep a close eye on Lelouch and we're bound to catch her eventually" V.V grinned.

"Once she's captured I'll be able to dispose of Lelouch at my leisure he's basically my only real competition for the throne anyway" Schneizel smiled.

"Charles will complete the sword of Akasha and you will be the ruler of the entire world" V.V concluded.

"Just as planned…well uncle I'll leave the fine planning up to you as always" Schneizel said turning and strolling out the room.

(Time skip 4 years later)

Lelouch couldn't help but smirk as Jeremiah handed him a black letter sealed with white wax with a wolf stamped into the seal. "Looks like you have been invited my Prince" Jeremiah bowed.

"It's good to know the hellish training I've endured for the last four years was worth it" Lelouch said slightly winded from the training session Sayoko had just put him through a few minutes earlier. Over the last four years Lelouch had gone from a scrawny boy to an extremely fit teenager thanks to the workout routine that his instructors had created .With Cornelia's urging he learned many military strategies and tactics before He went on to master marksmanship for rifles pistols sub-machine guns and long range rifles, four hand to hand combat styles as well as knife combat thanks to Sayoko. He had gone through extensive Knightmare training and according to Jeremiah he had inherited his mother's talent in that regard as he was a natural in the cockpit. To top things off his reaction time was nearly super human thanks to Sayoko bobby trapping nearly every hall of Aries Villa with potentially lethal traps and snares.

"You have mastered nearly everything I've had to teach you my Prince and after you complete your trials you will no longer have any use for me" Jeremiah said sadly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jeremiah, you're more than just my instructor and ally you're my friend…and when I return from training you'll be my knight" Lelouch smirk as the teal haired man's jaw dropped. "What did you think I was going to pick Sayoko…while she does have plenty of skill I have other plans for her once I leave I want her to take over protecting Nunnally while you work on finding any information you can regarding my mother's death" Lelouch said getting a frim nod from his future knight.

Seeing Jeremiah understood Lelouch opened his letter which simply stated _"Pendragon_ _docks at_ 0100". Looking at a nearby clock Lelouch saw that it was already 9:00 pm which meant that he wasn't going to get any sleep before the time came so he might as well say his goodbyes to Nunnally and Euphemia who was visiting with Cornelia's permission of course. Lelouch made his way to Nunnally's room, knocking on the door he leaned against the frame as he waited for a response.

"Who is it" Nunnally asked.

"It's me" Lelouch answered.

"Oh big brother come in" Nunnally said quickly.

"Lelouch who are –" Euphemia stopped mid-sentence as she saw what Lelouch was wearing. A black tank top clung to his body showing off his fit athletic chest and arms making both his sisters blush.

"Did you just get done training" Euphemia asked through her blush.

"Yeah Sayoko really wore me out" Lelouch sighed tiredly.

"You've been pushing yourself awfully hard lately" Nunnally said.

"It was all worth it in the end" Lelouch said holding up the black envelop.

Nunnally swallowed hard she had given up trying to talk her brother out of taking the trials, she knew that once he made up his mind about something he had to follow through with it no matter what. That didn't stop her from trying at first though even with Euphemia help and using ever argument they could think even threatening him with black mail at one point they both sadly realized he wouldn't be moved on the subject. So they did the next best thing they supported him with everything they had Nunnally started training with Sayoko whenever she wasn't training Lelouch so he wouldn't have to worry so much about her all the time she also studied politics with Euphemia and did a little Knightmare training with Jeremiah whenever she could.

"I'm guessing that's your invitation" Nunnally said more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah I'll be leaving in a few hours and I'm putting Sayoko in charge of protecting you remember you can always go to Cornelia and Euphemia or the Ashford's if you need anything" Lelouch said.

"How long will you be gone for" Euphemia asked.

"I don't know no one knows how long the W.O.L.F trails last except for members and none of them have ever given out any details regarding the trials" Lelouch revealed. "I'm sure I'll be back soon though" Lelouch smiled when both girls' faces drop in sadness.

"I know you'll pass the trials no problem" Nunnally said giving him a cheerful smile.

"Of course I will…I have you and Euphie to protect after all" he grinned as they both blushed.

"I can protect myself just fine" Euphemia puffed out her cheeks.

"Tell that to Cornelia" Nunnally teased.

"I tried but she never listens to me even with her entering into the Royal Military academy I can't even come here without her permission otherwise she has her Knight Guilford drag me back" Euphemia whined.

"Maybe I'll have a talk with her about being over protective seriously you're not going to be a child forever and she not always going to be able to be there to protect you. As much as I care about Nunnally I know I can't just hoover over her for the rest of her life" Lelouch said.

"Please do Lelouch" Euphemia said thankfully.

"I will now what were you two doing before I showed up" Lelouch asked curiously. Both Nunnally and Euphemia blushed while playing with their fingers.

"Well we were arguing about who you like more" Nunnally ended up blurting out.

"Seriously again" Lelouch face palmed.

"Well if you tell us who you like more we won't have to argue anymore" Euphemia said.

Lelouch started to sweat as suddenly all the pressure was on him and he slowly started to back up towards the door.

"Come on tell Euphie that you like me more" Nunnally said confidently.

"No he likes me more I'm going to be his future wife after all" Euphemia smirked. Suddenly sparks were flying between the two as they glared at each other. Knowing he couldn't leave the situation as is and that he couldn't pick one over the other he was forced to do the next best thing. "I'll make you two a deal I'll tell you who I like more after I get back from the trials oaky" Lelouch asked.

"Deal" they both answered simultaneously.

"Alright than I'll see you two when I get back" Lelouch kissed them each on the forehead before walking out the room.

With only a few hours left before he needed to be at the docks he knew he wouldn't get enough sleep to do him any good so he decided to meditate therefor allowing his body to relax and recover the strength he had used in his training and get his mind and body ready for the challenge they lay before him. After a few hours Jeremiah came to retrieve him having readied his gear for the trip. Lelouch put on a pair of black heavy combat pants with knee pads, over his tank top he put on a long sleeve black shirt that was made from a material that would help to regulate his body temperature in any type of environment. He also had a pair of black combat gloves with carbon fiber knuckles. Allowing himself a rare moment of vanity Lelouch looked over himself in the mirror before giving himself a slight nod. "Alright let's go"

(Scene change)

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can go my Prince good luck" Jeremiah said as he stopped the car at the entrance to the docks.

"I understand…thank you" Lelouch got out the car and started heading for the docks. In the pitch black Lelouch was barely to make out anything in the darkness. He kept walking keeping his wits about him until he saw a dock with the light on the only light in the darkness. If that wasn't an obvious sign he didn't know what was. Making his way over to the light he looked around suddenly feeling nervous something just didn't feel right. His fears were confirmed when he felt a sharp prick in his neck and quickly reached up and pulled a dart out the side of his neck. He could help but curse as he started to feel light headed and figure that the dart had hit the major artery in his neck and whatever had been injected in him would be circulating through his body within seconds. After a few seconds he fell to his knees as his vison blurred and the last thing he remembered was someone walking up to him dressed in all black

"Target acquired".

(Scene change)

"Wake up pups" A voice growled along with the feeling of ice cold water being dumped all over him. Lelouch gasped as he was jolted awake spitting some of the water that had gotten into his mouth out. Getting on his hands and knees he looked up to see a woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties starring down at him she was holding a highly custom m4 carbine over her shoulder and had short dark purple hair and almost cat yellow eyes along with dark caramel skin, he also noticed he wasn't alone by the sounds of the coughing and choking around him.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap because your gonna miss sleep so much that just thinking about it will be enough to get you off" The woman growled with an evil smirk.

"Who the hell are you and what's a foreigner doing in Britannia" Lelouch choked.

"Ah if isn't your royal highness" the woman kneeled down in front of him before giving him a hard right hook to the jaw sending him sprawling back into the sand. "Pups don't bark unless the wolves give them the command to" She growled. "But to answer your question the names Raja Captain of the third squad of the 66th W.O.L.F battalion.

"There's no way a foreigner would be allowed in the Wolves" Lelouch spat earning him a kick in the gut.

"What did I just say about pups and barking" Raja growled. "The wolves only take the best it doesn't matter what country the best come from at the end of the day we are all W.O. …just look around at the teammates of your future squad" Raja smirked.

Lelouch held his stomach as he looked around first finding a pink haired girl that was staring at him her face betraying almost no emotion. "Anya Alstreim a Britannia just like you comes from a high ranking noble family outstanding intelligence and emotional control as well as a Knightmare sync rate of 96% not the most physically gifted but that can be fixed with time and training" Raja said giving him a short bio.

Next his eyes fell on a girl wearing a Chinese style uniform her chestnut hair pulled back in a wild frizzed out pony tail while her jade eyes stared back at his own. "Moon Lee daughter of a general in the Chinese Federation high IQ great knowledge of weapons and tactics and a high Knightmare score, she not bad in hand to hand combat either"

Lastly Lelouch eyes fell on a pair of twins one male one female each of them had dark caramel skin, silvery white hair and red eyes. "Styx the boy and Nyx the girl country of origin is unknown but we picked these two up after they assassinated one of the E.U's top generals. Skilled in stealth weapons hand to hand combat, and have high Knightmare scores but lack any sort of formal training"

Raja then turned to look at him "And finally there's you Lelouch vi Britannia 11th prince of the nation and 13th in line for the throne, nearly unmatched intelligence, high physical ability, amazing grasp of tactics and strategy, outstanding Knightmare scores, highly skilled with various types of weapons, and hand to hand combat…you look great on paper pup but you don't have any real life firsthand experience, but don't worry you'll get plenty of it before this is all over"

"Alright pups firstly let me say this you're all already dead…letters of your unfortunate deaths have already been sent to your families, expect for those of you who don't have family of course. You know what that means right that means I get to do whatever the hell I want to you for the next three years and no one will care because you no longer exist. Secondly this island is under the private control of the Wolves so if you want to run we won't stop you but be warned, you are over 500 miles from any piece of land so I hope you can swim if you decide to run because I don't plan of fishing your sorry ass out of the ocean. Thirdly you are all a pack now, a pack of wet behind the ear pups but a pack no less you will eat together, bathe together, train together, bleed together and if you fail you will all die together, by the end of this training if you survive you will be able to know what each other are thinking with single glance, you will be the most elite soldiers in the face of this earth able to complete any mission period. Finally congratulations of being invited to undertake the trails…welcome to Hell" Raja smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I'm back with the second chapter of this story be warned now that this story will contain lemons incest blood gore adult langue and situations throughout its run so if any of what I said disturbs you turn back now for your own safety. This is a very long chapter that will cover several different developing plot points so I'm sorry if things seem to get rushed or jumbled and I promise to do better in future chapters I was just really excited to get this chapter out of the way so I could start really getting into the heart of what this story is going to be so please bear with me. As with every story I write I want to thank all of you who liked favorited followed and reviewed this story if it wasn't for you guys who knows if I would even be writing this.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **One year after Lelouch has left for W.O.L.F TRAINING**

Nunnally glared at the brown haired boy across from her with cold eyes that would normally seem out of place on her usually smiling face, things had changed however for the once kind hearted princesses. After losing her mother the only thing that kept her sane was her older brother he was always there for her no matter what even with all the training he had forced himself to endure he had still made sure to spend any of his spare time with her. Nunnally clenched her fist as she remembered her fathers bored voice as he read the letter concerning his son's death and how he had mocked her beloved brother as weak and pathetic he hadn't even him a proper funeral instead saying that it wasn't worth the effort for someone so pitiful. If it hadn't been for Cornelia's quick action in saying she would handle the affair Nunnally would've no doubt been executed for treason for what she had been about to say.

Nunnally still remembered the look Carine's face when she had punched her square in the nose after she had dared to call Lelouch a stain on the Royal family's name. It seemed that losing both her mother and brother had brought out the natural warrior in the young princess. She didn't even flinch when her father decreed that she was going to be sent to Japan as a gesture of god-faith for future peace between their nations. It was such a bold face lie Nunnally could almost hear her brother ranting several theories about why she was truly being sent away.

Sayoko was both impressed and worried about her young mistress as the girl had drastically excelled in hand to hand combat and military strategy and tactics, but she had also become emotionally unstable though most times she seemed cold and calculating Sayoko had saw that once in private she was prone to extreme emotional outburst, ranging from depression to blinding rage. The only explanation being that upon her brother's death something inside Nunnally had broken leaving her filled with a deep dark hatred that had no real target. Unfortunately, Suzaku the young heir of the Kururugi clan as talented as he was usually ended up on the wrong side of her blind hatred.

Though he was equal to her in skill and outclassed her in strength she was nimbler and with her cold calculating mind she was able to think several moves in advance. Which ended up with her usually coming out on top in their spars, Sayoko almost felt like she should stop the match before it began as her mistress was already in an abnormally bad mood. Before she had a chance however Tohdoh gave the signal for the match to begin. Nunnally quickly went on the offensive attacking Suzaku with a flurry of quick and precise strikes forcing him back. Suzaku wasn't going to be defeated so easily however and kept his guard up until he was able to grab one of Nunnally's punches aimed for his throat, spinning his body Suzaku launched her into a powerful shoulder throw. The princess had been expecting this however using her flexibility she was able to twist her body and strike the boy in the temple as he threw her stunning him and causing him to release his hold on her. Nunnally landed nimbly and quickly capitalized on Suzaku hitting with several quick strikes to the chest before he was able to mount his defense once again.

"How do you ever expect to beat me if all you do is defend" Nunnally asked attacking with a heavy spin kick. "I thought you were the descendant of Samurai where's your warrior spirt…right now you seem more like a punching bag than a warrior." Nunnally taunted.

"Unlike you Britannian's we do not believe and overpowering our opponents with brute force we prefer to rely on skill" Suzaku countered.

"Really because that seems to be another area that you're sorely lacking in" Nunnally smirked throwing a hard body shot.

"Are you sure about that" Suzaku smirked as he caught the blow and quickly put the younger girl into an arm lock trying to force her to submit. "Perhaps if your brother had been more skilled instead of relying on brute force he'd still be alive" Suzaku goaded.

Sayoko actually facepalmed as the boy had made the biggest mistake that he possibly could've. Nunnally's breaths quickened as she started to hyperventilate before throwing her head backwards slamming Suzaku in the nose, she quickly reached back and hip tossed him to the ground before going right into a full mount. Realizing the danger the boy was in Sayoko quickly grabbed Nunnally by the waist pulling her off the young heir before she could do any serious damage to him.

"Release me you heard what he said" Nunnally growled.

"Mistress please what would your brother say if you saw you like this" Sayoko said quietly at the girl who was now kicking and screaming in her arms enraged. Luckily her words quickly calmed the young girl who politely apologized for her actions before quickly excusing herself from the dojo. As she was about to walk out of the dojo Sayoko quickly grabbed her leaping to the side as Machine Gun fire blasted down the door and Britannian troops stormed into the room only to be meet by the Kururugi clan's personal guards.

"Suzaku quick get behind me" Tohdoh yelled opening fire.

"Tohdoh-sensei what's happening" Suzaku asked fearfully.

"It would seem the war has begun we must hurry and get you to your father" Tohdoh said moving in a tight formation around the boy along with the other guards leaving Sayoko and Nunnally to fend for themselves.

"It would seem my usefulness to my father has finally run out" Nunnally whispered coldly. "Under normal circumstances it would be wise for us to seek out those soldiers for protection and request them as a royal escort to the nearest command post"

"But you have also noticed their lack of unit patches identification tags and rank correct" Sayoko whispered back from their hiding place inside the ceiling as they watched the squad of unmarked soldiers sweep the room.

"Sweep the area find the princess she our top priority" One of the soldiers directed.

"Sir what if she was killed during the initial breach" Another soldier asked.

"Then it will be even easier for us to frame the Japanese for her death" The leading officer responded. "Even on the off chance we don't find her team two is barricading the building as we speak she won't have any way to escape before we burn this place to the ground"

Nunnally's and Sayoko's eyes widened as they realized they couldn't just wait till the soldiers moved on. "Sayoko do you still carry the Imperial family and Vi Britannia Crest on you at all times" Nunnally asked.

"Of course my lady" Sayoko answered.

"Okay good let's move…I have no doubt these soldiers will burn down everything until they find some proof of my demise, the least I could do for this country which gave me such hospitality despite being an enemy princess is to try to preserve as much of their culture as I can in any way possible" Nunnally whispered back.

The two of them continued to creep through the ceiling occasionally stopping when they heard the soldiers below them or checking the rooms below for a suitable candidate for Nunnally's plan. After a few minutes of searching the duo finally came to a room that had been halfway destroyed by some sort of explosive. Nunnally had to use all of her control to keep from vomiting as pieces of bodies strewn the floor and walls.

Silently Sayoko dropped to the floor drawing a silenced M9 that she kept hidden inside her uniform along with several blades and throwing knives. After checking to make sure the immediate area around the room was clear the Ninja maid signaled for Nunnally to drop down. Just like her teacher the young princess dropped to the floor silently thankful for mentors training in the shinobi art of stealth. "We only have a few minutes before the guards reach this room my lady" Sayoko said keeping an eye down the hallway where she could hear the voices of the soldiers coming from.

Nunnally nodded quickly searching the dismembered bodies for a suitable candidate. She quickly found the mostly intact body of a young female retainer maybe a year older than her it was hard to tell, being that the girls face had been nearly blown off beyond recognition. "Sayoko throw me the Imperial families crest" Nunnally ordered. She knew that it would've been better to use her own Vi Britannia Crest but she refused to lose one of the last symbols of her Mother and Brother.

After receiving the crest Nunnally quickly pinned it to the girl's front before jumping back into the ceiling along with Sayoko seconds before the unmarked soldiers entered the room.

"Sir over here this body has the Imperial families crest pinned to it" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Hmm, the body matches the age of Princess Nunnally looks like her face was nearly blown off by one of the initial entry explosive. Oh well take some pictures and make sure you get good angles on that crest, this is all Britannia needs to justify the invasion of Japan." The leading officer spoke.

"My Lady we should go now…I've memorized an escape route that isn't too far from this room" Nunnally just nodded her fist clenched tightly.

Following Sayoko, the two quickly made their way to a room full of decorative manikins covered in Samurai armor. Dropping down to the floor Sayoko quickly pulled aside on of the manikins to reveal a trap door. After opening it and checking that it was safe Sayoko gave the 'all clear' signal. Nunnally quickly dropped down sprinting quickly over to the trapped door before dropping down knowing that Sayoko would be right behind her after replacing the statue over the trap door.

Nunnally bit her lip as the straight down fall turned into a step earthen slide. Sharp bits of rock tore her clothes and legs as the continued. After what seemed like hours in complete darkness a light appeared faint in the distance before becoming almost blinding bright as Nunnally was thrown out of the tunnel into a small pound. The cold water causing her scrapped to hell legs to sting painfully. After a sort and painful swim to land Nunnally could no longer hold back the contents of her stomach both from the horrors of war that she had seen but also from the rage and hatred she had developed for her own country and father not only had he allowed her mother to die and allowed her brother to be shipped off to his death he had ordered the death of his daughter to validate the invasion of another country.

"Lady Nunnally are you alright" Sayoko asked making the Princess jumped as she had not heard the young woman approach.

"Yes I'm fine" Nunnally answered wiping the bile off her lips. "The Ashford's mansion should be a few miles away from here I know we can trust them to hide us until this war is over. After explaining everything that's happened so far to Ruben and Milly I'll ask for their assistance in my future plans…Britannia has become corrupt and infected by its belief that the weak are just worthless stepping stones for the strong, it needs to be cleansed the current system needs to be destroyed, I swear on the graves of my Brother and Mother to tear down the current hierarchy and bring Britannia to its knees."

Seeing the pain and sorrow, but also the determination and fire in her lady's eyes Sayoko knelled before her princess and reaffirmed her oath. "I swear to serve you loyal and faithful in all your endeavors until completion or my death I will be the blade that protects you and also the blade that slits your enemy's throats do with me as you see fit my lady"

"Rise Sayoko you are the only family I have left I don't want you bowing to me…we have much to do and I will be depending on you now more than ever" As the duo made their way towards the Ashford's and their future they had no idea that they were being Spied on by a green haired Witch.

 **BWOB**

 **One and a half years after the invasion of Japan.**

"Congratulations pups you've managed to survive two and a half years of the most brutal training known to man, you've each honed your skills to such a degree that there is no battlefield scenario that you will be unprepared to handled …now it's time to put those skills to the test" Raja said as five figures kneeled before her in all black combat suites. "You have all been injected with the W.O.L.F'S Nano serum you are faster, stronger, more durable, think and heal faster than any normal human by almost 50%, don't get any idea's that you're superhuman though, a bullet to the heart or knife to the neck with still kill you…do you understand"

"Yes ma'am" The figures answered.

"Good now let's go over your combat suites starting from the bottom, your boots are made from a special alloy that absorbed 80% of any sort of impact and reflects it outward meaning you can fall from great heights without injury as well as running for long distances without wearing out your feet or legs your combat pants and shirts are weaved with a mix of that same alloy and Kevlar you will be bullet proof to most handgun rounds and bullet resistant to most small arms fire on any area that material covers so pretty much your entire body below your neck. On your shins, forearms groin, abdominals, chest, upper back and spine you will notice is covered in a thick but flexible plate like armor that will protect those areas from higher caliber rounds though it will still hurt like a bitch if you get hit. On your upper back lower back and each hip are electromagnetic holsters that will sense whenever you are reaching for your weapons via sensors in your gloves. Now finally to your helmets they protect your entire skull they are shock proof bullet proof to anything under a .308 or shotgun slug, water proof, they contain a built in tank with 2 hours, worth of oxygen it will activate automatically whenever you completely submerge yourself or when you are at a high enough altitude, the visors have NVG and thermal setting as well as radar, sonar, GPS functions, and communicators Of course they are shaped like a wolfs maw for obvious reasons" Raja chuckled. "Any magazine pouches or ammo pouches or belts are to be worn in any fashion you desire as well as any knives.

"Now for your mission briefing Lelouch as the Alpha of your squad you will be in charge of directing this mission as you see fit…it will be a two phase mission the first phase will be the assassination of the Saudi-Arabian arms dealer Zeke-Afar he is one the main distributor of small arms, combat Vehicles and explosives to the Middle Eastern Federation this phase is to be completed as quietly as possible. The second phase is much more liberal you are to make your way to the Vehicle hangar and destroy a prototype anti-knightmare rail gun. Your extraction details will be available upon completion of the second phase any questions" Raja asked. When no one spoke for several seconds she continued.

"Alright Lelouch I'll leave your squad assignment and planning up to you be in the flight hanger at 0100 ready to go and remember you leave on this mission as pups but you return as Wolves" with that Raja left them.

"Mira, and Marcus" Lelouch called. Two figures stood the twins formerly known as Styx and Nyx had been given new names and full citizenship as Britannian's as well as the last name of a formerly deceased noble house they were now known as Marcus and Mira Evercrest. "Mira because your skills in stealth hand to hand combat, bladed combat and infiltration I've selected you as a member of squad 1 to infiltrate and assassinate the target as quickly and quietly as possible" The shorter of the two standing nodded.

"Marcus because of your skills in close combat tactics, stealth, infiltration, engineering and explosives I have selected you to be the leader on squad 1 once the target has been assassinated you are to make your way to the hangar feel free to make your own route if you chose fit". Lelouch smirked from inside his helmet

"Moon Lee because of your tactical weapons skills, expert marksmanship, and medical expertise you will be in squad 2 with myself we will proceed to the hanger from the outside of the compound once squad 1 gives us the green light" Lelouch spoke Lee Moon rose to her feet being taller than Mira but shorter than Marcus who was shorter than Lelouch.

"Finally Anya you will be squad 3 because of your unsurpassed abilities as a sniper, and tactical recon skills you will be in charge of handling any roaming patrols as well as covering fire, and informing us of any reinforcements that arrive from and outside source." Lelouch explained as the shortest of the group rose to her feet.

"Alright we have an hour to get ready, so everyone gear up and let's get ready to move out" Lelouch order.

"Yes sir" everyone yelled and Saluted in unison.

 **BWOB**

Back in the weapons room each member hurried to their own weapons locker to get their loadout for the upcoming mission. Marcus grabbed his custom shotgun a complete beast of a weapon designed after the Spas 12. Having the same basic design but using 10 gauge shells instead of 12 with a longer barrel, a custom fore grip that also served as the pump and a quick deploy pull out buttstock instead of the traditional Spas 12 buttstock. Mounting it to his upper back after putting on his vest that held 100 shells. He always carried a mix of slugs, buckshot, breaching rounds, and his own personal explosive mix.

On his lower back he mounted a M203 grenade launcher not much was changed from the standard weapon he carried the standard H.E rounds for the weapons as well as high penetration rounds for thicker surfaces and thermite rounds for disabling vehicles or Knightmares.

On His right side he carried a silenced five-seven pistol, on his left side he carried a satchel filled with different types of explosives, and finally in a sheath against his against his right side he carried a Karambit style combat knife.

Mira pulled out a custom silenced m4 carbine complete with a 2in shorter barrel collapsible buttstock, laser sight, fore grip, and red dot sight. On her lower back she mounted a silenced P90.

On her right side she had a silenced tac 45 while on her left she carried a magnetic sheath for two 6in daggers which were coated in a paralytic poison that worked in seconds perfect for disabling multiple enemies or keeping an HVT quiet during an extraction.

Moon Lee mounted a custom AUG A3 M1 with an ACOG scope, canted iron sights, fore grip, and 4in longer barrel for higher accuracy. On her lower back she carried a standard MP5.

On her right and left sides she carried twin tech 9s and for a blade she carried KA-bar fixed style 7in blade in a thigh sheath.

Anya had the simplest load out with her upper and lower back being used to keep her cannon of a sniper rifle _literally_ the damn thing shot 20x102M55A3 rounds and had a built in range finder and Anemometer. Her right side was taken by a standard M9 finder, while on her left side she carried a small crossbow with a leg quiver.

Lastly Lelouch mounted a FN SCAR to his upper back while on his lower back he mounted a MAC 10. On his right side he kept a black Desert eagle and on his left he kept four foot straight edge Katana. Along with their weapons each squad member loaded up with frag grenades and flash bangs.

"Is everyone ready" Lelouch asked.

"Yes sir" They all answered.

"Alright let's move out" Lelouch ordered.

The sound of combat boots beating against steel floors echoed through the halls as they made their way to the vehicle bay quickly loading themselves into a black armored HMMWV(Humvee) with Marcus taking the gun turret Moon Lee took the driver's seat while Lelouch rode shotgun and Mira and Anya laid prone in the back with the trunk open just enough for them to see and shoot through weapons at the ready.

The HMMWV barreled through the tropical forest as they raced to the flight hanger pulling up 15 minutes before 0100. They quickly dismounted their Vehicle to see Raja standing in front of a sleek looking stealth jet. "Alright pups load up and get your stream shoots ready you'll be at the drop zone in less than an hour, I'll be serving as your operation officer for this mission…make us proud" Raja smirked. They all nodded before quickly loading into the five seater bay and strapping on their harness.

As soon as the bay door closed they felt the jet lurch forward taking off at Mach 2. No words were shared the entire ride none needed to be. When you spent the last two and a half years going through the worst hell imaginable knowing the only ones you could trust were the other members of your squad you tend to develop a bond where no words were need to know how the others felt. Instead they all spent their time mentally readying themselves for the mission ahead.

They were all brought out of their meditative state by the sound of the bay doors opening "Green light for drop in 10 seconds" The pilot stated through the intercom. They all quickly unbuckled their harnesses a slight hiss inside their helmets letting them know that they were at a high enough altitude where oxygen was needed. Lining up single file each with grabbing the persons in front of them shoulder, they stared at the red blinking light to the left of the bay door until it turned a solid green and they rushed out of the jet into the black nothingness of the night sky, free falling towards the earth.

"The LZ has been designated on your HUD angle yourselves towards it and wait and descend as quick you can don't deploy your streams shoots until you're at 1,000 feet." Lelouch commanded activating his GPS targeting system and adjusting his body towards the LZ before straitening his body into a line to reach terminal velocity. Even with the HUD indicating they were falling from 15,000 feet they didn't feel the slightest chill or hear a whisper of wind that was whipping around them. The RnD department of the W.O.L.F program was truly to be feared.

"Reaching 1,500 feet be ready to deploy on my mark…1,400….1,300….1,200….1,100…DEPLOY" Lelouch yelled ripping the cord of his stream shoot and feeling his body being jerked backwards so he was now heading towards the ground feet first. After a minute of slowing down he hit the ground hard though he barely felt it thanks to his boots. As he unhooked himself from his stream shoot he heard four impacts behind him letting him know that his squad had landed safely behind him.

"Alright Everyone activate the NVG mode for your visor we should be able to see the Zeke-Afar's compound from that ridge up ahead" Lelouch said crouching low and drawing his SCAR keeping it at the low ready with his squad following his lead.

After a few minutes of walking Lelouch held up the hand signal for halt and crawl forward. Keeping their weapons tucked into the insides of their elbows they slowly crawled to the edge of the ridge a large Military looking compound coming into view.

"Anya go set your sensors, I want a 360-degree view of the perimeter" Lelouch order.

"Roger" Anya nodded taking off through the mountainous terrain.

Anya drew her crossbow placing a small bolt onto the string she took aim at one of the outside walls before firing. The specialized bolt head easily penetrated the reinforced concrete of the outer walls before emitting a high frequency sonar ping. After checking to make sure the motion sensor/ sonic mapping device had deployed properly she moved on to her next position and repeated the process several times.

"Sensors are in place" Anya reported in from her new position a rather nice outcropping that sat above the Vehicle Hangar. "Looks like there are half a dozen roaming patrols around the perimeter along with four watch towers…the north entrance looks to be the easiest infiltration point" Anya reported.

"Roger hold your position and continue your recon" Lelouch ordered. "Marcus Mira your up, North side of the compound is your entrance point Zeke-Afar's office is in the Northwest wing while the Vehicle garage is on the South side of the compound so expect a lot of resistance on your end once things get loud".

"Just sounds like more fun to me…right brother" Mira smirked.

"Let's just get phase one complete first before we start worrying about fun" Marcus answered, giving his sister the signal to move out.

"I worry about those two sometimes" Moon Lee sighed.

"They're more than skilled enough for this role" Lelouch answered.

"It's not their skills I'm worried about…" Moon Lee said knowingly.

"They know the mission comes first, for now let's move to our position" Lelouch said.

"Oh and which position would that be" Moon Lee said with a bit of a seductive purr to her voice.

"Like I said the mission comes first…once we complete it there will plenty of time for some RnR" Lelouch said brushing her off. Meanwhile back on the W.O.L.F's training island Raja was shaking her head and face palming. 'You can put them through hell give them millions of dollars' worth of training and equipment and send them on a mission that would be suicidal for even a battery's worth of well-trained soldiers but at the end of the day they'll still be a group of horny teenagers'.

BWOB

"Anya how's it looking" Marcus asked as he and Mira prepared to enter the compound.

"It's clear but hurry the next patrol will be arriving in 45 seconds so you better get ready to move your ass" Anya said monitoring everything through her visors HUD.

"Ready to cut the power in 5 seconds estimated time until the underground backup generators come online is 4 minutes 35 seconds" Moon Lee reported.

"Alright squad one you have less than five minutes to find and eliminate Zeke, his office location has already been uploaded to your HUD…good luck" Lelouch said before nodding to Lee Moon to cut the power.

"Alright it's lights out let's move" Marcus yelled. holstering his shotgun and drawing his pistol and knife. The twins sprinted forward near silently easily slipping by a confused patrol and making it into the compound. Without slowing down they moved like expert assassins using the time period that it took the human eye to adjust to complete darkness to slip by as many guards as possible.

"We're getting closer to Zeke's office expect to see some heavier armed guards and increased numbers, pick your shots carefully heart, neck, or headshots only conserve as much ammo as possible" Marcus ordered.

As if on cue the two rounded the corner only to come face to face with two guards. Before the guards could react Marcus closed the gap his blade finding the first guards throat and ripping it out nearly decapitating the poor bastard while Mira easily flipped the other guard over her shoulder before kneeling on his chest and putting a single round from her pistol in his left eye.

Three minutes had passed before Marcus and Mira came to a thick wooden door with a squad of six guards aiming down the long hallways with M240B machine guns.

"I'll take the three on the left you get the three on the right?" Mira asked Marcus shook his head pulling out a flat disc shaped object before pressing a button in the center and flinging it down the hall where it embedded it's self in the wooden door.

"Rush the door in 3 seconds make sure you turn off your NVG mode" Marcus said. Mira nodded before rushing out of cover with her brother by her side. The guards raised their weapons to engage the two but before any of them could get a shot off the disk exploded in a blinding light allowing the twins to get past them. Marcus opened the door with Mira rolling past him coming up in a crouch she shot Zeke-Afar between the eyes as he went to reach for a sawed off shotgun that was lying across his desk. Marcus shut and locked the door behind them and after doing a finger print scan to verify the target he made the call.

"This is squad 1 reporting in, Phase one complete" Marcus said casually kicking over the dead arms dealers body out of the leather chair it had landed in and kicking his feet up on the desk while loading a H.E round into his M302 grenade launcher.

"3 minutes and 35 seconds you guys sure took your sweet ass time" Moon Lee scoffed.

"Excellent work squad 1, permission to go loud granted go ahead and have some fun" Lelouch smirked as everything was going according to plan.

"Mira I thinks it's about time for your favorite game" Marcus said taking aim at the door as he heard pounding on the other side.

"Oh is it time to play who's the better killer" Mira said excitedly.

"That's right" Marcus smirked.

"Oh I hope they don't all die to quickly" Mira squealed while smirking sadistically.

"Let's hope not" Marcus agreed squeezing the trigger as the lights flickered on.

BWOB

"Anya can you make a hole in that hangar door" Lelouch asked.

"Of course" Anya answered.

A soft 'bang' in the distance was all the heard before a massive shell created a large hole in the steel hangar door. With a weapon like Anya's there was no way to silence something so monstrous so distance was the only option when stealth was required. Meaning that Anya was sniping from over a mile away.

"I've got movement inside the hangar, firing two shots to clear the breach point" Anya stated pulling the trigger two more times.

Lelouch and Moon Lee heard screaming and cries of shock and pain as two more shells impacted and exploded. Lelouch and Moon Lee moved in seconds after the second shell impacted. Due to the chaos caused by Anya's shells they were able to quickly move in and take up a fighting position behind an armored vehicle. The two expertly trained soldiers moved between targets as guards swarmed inside of the hangar. Each one of them taking out dozens of enemy soldiers with each magazine always staggering fire so that the guards could never advance on their position while they were reloading. In fact, they were picking off their opposition so fast that the guards were actually the ones being pushed back despite their overwhelming numbers.

"Reloading" Moon Lee said ducking down and loading another magazine into her AUG as Lelouch covered her with short burst from his weapon killing several more guards.

"Moon Lee mover forward to that pillar I'll cover you" Lelouch ordered.

"Got it" without hesitation Moon Lee vaulted over the Vehicle and sprinted forward as Lelouch shot around her his bullets coming within inches of her body as she sprinted forwards. Leaving a round in the chamber Lelouch holstered his SCAR and pulled out his MAC10 using the high RPM weapon to force any guards trying to take a quick shot at Moon Lee back into cover.

"In position, engaging targets" Lee Moon yelled opening fire and killing a few guards that were foolish enough to break cover in order to try to flank Lelouch.

"Moving up" Lelouch said breaking from cover to move to the pillar next to Moon Lee's.

"Lelouch on your left" Moon Lee yelled as more guards flooded through a different doorway. Lelouch drew his Desert Eagle pulling the trigger the round found a guard's skull making it explode as the high caliber round pierced it. Before he could pull the trigger again the remaining guards were turned into a bloody mist, courtesy of a H.E round from Marcus's M203.

Before the other guards could react Marcus and Mira quickly opened fired riddling them with bullets from the side.

"You took your sweet time" Lelouch said quickly reloading his main weapon now having plenty of breathing room thanks to their increased fire power.

"Sorry about that…but I don't think you have to worry about anyone coming from that side of the building anymore" Marcus said blasting away chunks of concrete barrier that several guards were hiding behind allowing the others to pick them off.

"Good work, Moon Lee move towards your right and box them in, Marcus get started on planting those charges on that Anti-Knightmare gun." Lelouch ordered.

"Roger" Marcus and Moon Lee answered moving to obey their Alpha's command.

Marcus holstered his shotgun and grabbed three small but powerful charges two were designed to burn at an extremely high temperature while the last one would explode completely destroying the prototype weapon beyond anything salvageable.

"Charges are hot" Marcus yelled taking a few shots with his pistol while Moon Lee reloaded.

"Blow it" Lelouch ordered.

Pressing down on the detonator the two thermite charges started to burn while the timer for the last charge would run out after 15 seconds.

"Alright let's move out, Anya cover our retreat" Lelouch said as both squads started to slowly back out the hole Anya had made earlier. "Okay we're clear" Lelouch announced once everyone had made it out of the building.

Firing for effect" Anya said pulling the trigger until she had emptied her magazine.

As the shells rained down destroying anything in their path the rest of the pack quickly sprinted back into the mountains while Lelouch radioed command to report the success of the mission.

"Command this is Alpha Lelouch Vi Britannia reporting the success of operation Crimson Sand requesting extraction details" Lelouch said as the pack quickly regrouped with Anya.

"Lelouch this is Alpha Raja Feirfox uploading coordinates of extraction point now. There will be a pilot waiting for you with a VTOL ready to take you back to the homeland to receive your rank and squad title from the Emperor. Congratulations on the success of your first mission and Welcome to the Pack" Raja said before cutting the transmission. Even with everyone's face being completely covered Lelouch knew that every single one of them was grinning just as wide as he was. Today all the blood sweat and tears shed proved to be worth it they all have walked through the fires of hell and been re-forged into more than they could've ever imagined.

 **BWOB**

"So…this is Pendragon huh the Capital of the most powerful Empire in the world…somehow I expected it to be more Militarized" Marcus spoke as they walked through the massive halls of the Emperors palace. Over the last two and a half years of training Marcus had grown to 5 foot 10 inches and had packed on a thick layer of muscle his face had mature leaving him to be quite the handsome 17-year-old. His silvery hair had grown even wilder and darken into a steelier color, he kept it styled into a single wild ponytail that went just past his shoulders with two strands that fell to either side of his face.

Mira had grown to about 5'6 like all the females her body had become quite toned although she still had thick thighs and a round ass not to mention perky D cups breast. Her hair had remained its Silvery white color and now fell to her mid back doing little to style it she kept it wild giving her a slightly feral but still attractive look.

Moon Lee was the tallest of the girls at 5'8 with long perfectly toned legs that lead up to a nice apple shaped ass and the biggest bust of the girls with her rack being an impressive DD. Her hair had also grown out but she kept it styled exactly the same.

Anya was the shortest and youngest of the group being the only one that hadn't turned 17 yet, she stood at 5'3 she was also the most petit although she still had some nice curves. A nice round perfectly symmetrical ass slim waist and nice C cup breast meant that she still had plenty of males after her. She kept her hair up in a simple well-groomed ponytail.

Lastly there is Lelouch standing at 6 foot even although he wasn't as muscularly built as Marcus he was much more toned everything about his body was crafted to perfection on the level of a Greek god. Over the last two and a half years his hair had only grown slightly longer just barely touching the base of his neck **(A/N just a little longer than it was in the anime)** though it was still styled the same was it had always been.

"The Capital is the center for Royalty and the Elite Nobility bask in their unearned glory and self-righteousness so of course it would look like this" Lelouch answered with distaste.

"I imagine that there will be quite a few parties that we will be expected to attend" Moon Lee said.

"I'd imagine so not only am I returning from the dead I'm doing so after having completed the W.O.L.F trails I'm sure there will be quite a few nobles that will want to grovel their way into my good graces" Lelouch sighed.

"Yes I'm sure my family will want to hold at least one party for my return as well" Anya stated.

"Geez why do Nobles have to be so irritating" Mira scowled.

"Don't forget we are Nobles too now you know" Marcus responded.

"Yeah, yeah I know but we aren't like them" Mira sighed.

"True but you will still be expected to meet a certain status quo" Lelouch interjected chuckling as Mira muttered a string of curses under her breath.

Their playful demeanor turned into hardened Military poise as they approached two guards with crossed Halberds guarding the massive doors that lead to the Emperors hall. The polished boots of their dress uniforms clanking against the marble floor **( A/N think of a dark gray version of the knights of the round uniform with black trim instead of gold and a black tribal wolf's head instead of the knights of the round crest)**.

"I believe the Emperor is expecting us" Lelouch said simply.

"Yes Prince Lelouch" the guards moved to the side allowing the large doors to swing inward before closing once again as soon as they had all entered the room.

"Your Majesty" They all said in unison kneeling before the Emperor.

"Rise" Charles said simply. "Lelouch…it's been two and a half years since you've last stepped foot into the Capital and now you return as a W.O.L.F I have to say I'm…impressed and proud" Charles said standing up.

Lelouch was truly shocked by his father's words but didn't show it. "As agreed you will have excess to any and all files concerning your mother's death" Charles said proceeding down each step with his normal dominating presence.

Charles couldn't hold back a grin as he knew he was shocking his son with his words but they were not without good reason. Charles was well aware of his brothers Vincent's plot and of his hand in not only Marianne but also Nunnally's untimely demises. While he still had too much love for his brother in his heart to end him Lelouch on the other hand would be dying for justice and vengeance after Charles was finished with what he had to say. Charles already knew how his brother worked he knew Vincent liked to have all the pieces on the board move the way he wanted he couldn't stand when pieces started to move of their own accord. Charles however didn't think the game was fun when only one person was playing, therefore he would give Lelouch a fighting chance. Not only was he not going to erase his memories with his Geass, as much as he was just going to make it hard for him to recognize his sister if he came across her, he was going to send Lelouch the one place that Vincent wanted him to stay away from.

"Your praise honors me your Majesty" Lelouch said evenly.

"Think nothing of it…now on to your ranks and titles Lelouch you are a prince of the empire as such I will giving the rank of Colonel with all your squad members receiving the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. As Wolves however you will have the same Military authority as a Knight of the round this rank is purely for your placement among other wolves" Charles said pinning the appropriate rank onto each of them.

"Next order of business is your squad tittle or call sign as such your squad will be known as 'Black Steel' you will be the 13th squad of the 66th W.O.L.F battalion…after this meeting has concluded I expect each other to turn in the specifications of your personal Knightmares feel free to pick from any base model you like even those available to the Knights of the round" Charles said sitting back in his throne.

"Now on to more somber news...I'm sure you haven't heard yet but two and a half years ago we invaded Japan claiming it as Area 11. What I say next is top secret and will not leave this room…Nunnally was living in Japan at the time of the invasion although a squad of troops were sent to ensure her safety they reported that when they arrived the Kururugi Household in which she had been staying had been razed to the ground. The soldiers managed to recover the Imperial seal off of one of the bodies to the public that body was none other than Nunnally Vi Britannia."

Lelouch couldn't help but clench his fist tightly as he struggled to maintain his bearing.

"However forensic samples prove that the body was not Nunnally's because of the sensitive nature of this information a search and rescue mission was never launched and with the conflicts and rebellions going on elsewhere I haven't the resources to spare. It is because of the most recent and most organized of these rebellions that I am sending you on your next assignment to observe the tactics of these rebels and to also keep an eye on your Idiot of a half-brother Clovis. Lelouch I am sending you to Japan" Charles concluded.

An Evil smile crossed Lelouch's face a smile that promised complete and total annihilation for anyone that had dared harmed his sister. He would make them realized that there were so many things worse than death.

 **A/N: Okay so that was chapter 2 if you want to know what the hell Lelouch and his squad went through during that two and a half years' worth of training or what the hell Nunnally been up to during that time you'll have to keep following the story I promise everything will be answered in due time. Let me know what you think of this chapter and ideas are always welcome if you have something you want to see happen in this story feel free to PM me who knows maybe I can fit it in at some point.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so fair warning this story is very much a mature story I know I've said this already but I really realized with this chapter that if you are sensitive to swearing, sexual themes, blood, gore, hardcore sexual themes, violence, incest, oh did I mention sex and sexual themes because there's gonna be a lot of that in upcoming chapters and a bit in this chapter as well. So yeah adult story and all that jazz, I've tried to slow down my pacing a bit to make the story a better read as well as help you guys get to know more about the non-canon characters so let me know what you guys and gals think.**

Chapter 3

"Charles what is the meaning of this" an absolutely furious Vincent screamed as he burst into his younger brother's private study. Charles sat behind a large dark Oak desk his reading glasses perched on his nose as he read a rather thick book on history's greatest rulers. The Emperors private study looked more like a small library with ten-foot tall shelves packed to the brim with books from all over the world.

"Calm yourself brother, what has gotten you so upset" Charles asked feigning ignorance.

"Why didn't you erase Lelouch's memories of his sister" Vincent screamed.

"You _will_ lower your voice when addressing the Emperor of the holy Britannian Empire" Charles frowned.

"You wouldn't even be sitting on that throne if it wasn't for me. Now answer me Charles why didn't erase Lelouch's memories" V.V growled.

"You think I wouldn't have done it had I had the option" Charles roared back stunning his older brother.

"What do you mean, you can't be telling me that Lelouch is immune to Geass" Vincent questioned. It was extremely rare but there were those that were immune to Geass power.

"No, he is not immune, however it seems that his raw will power regarding the memories of his sister is strong enough to repel my Geass if I try to force him to outright reject her as ever existing." Charles lied smoothly. "I had to choose my words carefully when altering his memories in order for my Geass to worm its way into his mind. Although I wasn't able to completely re-write his memories it should be impossible for him to recognize Nunnally." Charles continued trying to appease his sibling.

Vincent frowned as he didn't sense any deceit in Charles voice. "This is your fault for allowing him to undergo to trails. We both know that W.O.L.F operators are more resistant to Geass because of the hellish torture simulations they go through to prevent their minds from breaking if they are ever captured."

"Neither of us expected the boy to survive the training, he more resourceful than either of us predicted. Besides he is more useful alive he and his squad are now an asset in Britannia's goal to dominate the world" Charles said evenly.

"He wouldn't have survived if those mercenary's I paid to take care of him during his training had did their job." Vincent frowned.

"Perhaps your losing your touch at selecting the appropriate personnel for the job" Charles said with a mental smirk.

"I highly doubt that, they would've surely succeeded if it wasn't for those assassin twins" V.V scowled.

"Yes, Lelouch was quite lucky to have gone through selection with such a talented group." Charles noted.

"I'm not such a fool to think that Lelouch didn't make it through the trials on his own merit…I underestimated his abilities once I won't do so again" Vincent said offhandedly. "Still even if your Geass was slightly, ineffective you found a way to keep our plans on track. Though I'm not sure why you would send Lelouch to Japan considering how crucial the island is to completing the 'Sword of Akasha'" V.V glared at the emperor.

"Simple that fool Clovis is crumbling under the increasingly organized 11 resistant. Without a competent Military leader, our forces stationed there will eventually fall, that is a sign of weakness that Britannia cannot allow to happen. Replacing Clovis is always an option but it would have to be with another member of the Royal family otherwise it would make the Imperial family look weak. I would have called Cornelia to the task but she is busy enforcing our presence in another area therefore Lelouch is the only logical answer" Charles explained. "As a W.O.L.F operator it will be all too easy to send his squadron on various missions when we need him out of our Japanese affairs"

After mulling over his answer for a few moments V.V found his younger brother's answer satisfying. While he was still royally pissed everything Charles did seemed to be for the betterment of their end game.

"I see forgive me for my outburst…I'll leave you to your books" with a small nod Vincent turned and walked away, he had matters to attend in order to ensure that his own end game was accomplished.

 **BWOB**

"Honestly throwing a party the same day you return from the dead, you Britannian's are really something else" Mira scoffed. The newly named 'Black Steel' Squadron was currently sitting inside one of the large lounging areas inside of Aries Villa. The prince's home had been kept very well by the Imperial staff over the time he was gone. Lelouch had been surprised to see that they had been maintaining the Villa and gardens with the upmost care under the orders of the emperor. The prince turned soldier had considered asking his father what the meaning behind such an act was considering that until earlier that day everyone had thought that the Vi Britannian line died out. Even with Lelouch returning from the dead, only members of the Royal family had been informed of his recent accomplishments.

The members of 'Black Steel' had stripped out of their formal attire and were currently relaxing in rather plain sweatpants and t-shirts. Vanity was something that had been long forgotten in their time on the island.

"What can I say nobles love a good party almost as much as they love a good execution" Lelouch joked morbidly.

"Of that I have no doubt" Marcus laughed stroking his sister's hair as she laid across his lap on the couch that they shared.

"Don't forget you two are by all record natural born Britannian nobles" Anya said reminding the two twins of their new position in life. She was sharing the larger sectional couch with Lelouch and Moon Lee.

"Yeah and Moon Lee is now an official defector of the Chinese Federation given the title of nobility because of her contributions towards the war effort and her knowledge of their inner workings and strategies" Marcus said rattling off pieces of their information that would be available to the public.

"I'm more interested in selecting my custom Knightmare frame than anything else. Lelouch when are we going to be able to look over the Blueprints for the prototype Knightmare frames" Mira asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we will be able to stop by the Imperial Research and Development center. After we select the model we would like we are to send the blueprints along with any customizations we would like to the W.O.L.F RnD team with any luck we should have our new Knightmare Frames about a month after we get to Japan." Lelouch answered.

"Hmm that seems fair" Moon Lee nodded.

"Speaking of Japan when are we heading out, from what I heard the Viceroy there has been struggling to keep with the various rebellions in the area" Marcus commented.

"Yes, my older half-brother Clovis had been doing a fantastic job of making a mess of things. To be honest I'm not surprised he was never much of a leader, more of an artist than anything else." Lelouch frowned.

"If that's the case why even put him charge" Mira asked.

"Because he's Royalty" Anya answered simply.

"So, we're essentially going to clean up your brother mess" Moon Lee scoffed.

"Pretty much and to answer your question earlier Marcus we will be heading to Japan at the end of the week. As of now they are setting up an area to be our temporary operations headquarters. We will be riding in a W.O.L.F VTOL with our standard loadouts as well as the equipment request that each of you filled out earlier today" Lelouch leaned back thinking of what it would be like to see his flamboyant brother after all these years. He didn't dislike Clovis at all in fact he would go as far to say he didn't mind the blonde. While his theatrics has always annoyed the no-nonsense prince, Clovis had never been power hungry like some of his other siblings simply preferring throwing parties and painting to anything else. Lelouch might not have been as found of him as he was of Cornelia, Euphemia, and Nunnally but he certainly didn't want to see him get himself killed, which is no doubt what would happen if he continued to be left to his own devices.

"I don't mind from the sounds of things we will get to see plenty of action, and if this rebel leader is as good as they say maybe he'll be able to give our fearless leader a challenge for once" Mira smirked.

"I doubt it Lelouch is on another level when it comes to tactics and strategy, no else even comes close." Moon Lee smirked giving Lelouch a sly wink.

"Way to work the shaft" Mira snorted.

"Oh shut it at least I'm not my twin brothers pet" Moon Lee came back.

"Not my fault my brother's so damn sexy" Mira grinned playing with the black collar like choker around her neck. "Besides last time I checked our fearless leader had a bit on an incest fetish last time I checked as well".

"Incest hasn't been uncommon among Royals and Nobles throughout Britannian history so it's actual not as frowned upon as you might think" Anya informed.

"Really that's surprising even in our culture it was frowned upon except in the case of twins" Marcus said.

"Yeah my Grandfather actually married two of his sisters" Lelouch threw out.

"I guess we'll fit in here better than I thought" Mira smiled.

"Even though it's not frowned upon, it's not exactly something that people go around bragging about so I suggest keeping your relationship to yourselves when you're in public" Anya warned.

"Good to know, I'll keep this one in line so no worries" Marcus said giving Mira a playful smack on the ass.

"Get a room you two" Moon Lee teased playfully. Over the last two and a half years they had all revealed everything about themselves to each other, they shared all their secrets. Like Raja had said on their first day they survived together, bathed together, and bleed together they were a family. A twisted highly trained family of killers but a family nonetheless.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, we have a few hours before the party starts anyway" Marcus grinned.

"Calm down you two can wait until after the party…we're all wound up and could use a stress relief" Lelouch sighed.

"Agreed" Anya said simply. The small pink haired girl was the floater in the group being bi-sexual she usually joined in with whatever couple she felt like either Lelouch and Moon Lee or Marcus and Mira. Despite their possessive personality's neither of the other two girls mind sharing the two males with the pinket.

"Ugh your so lame sometimes" Mira scowled.

"If I wasn't you two would be going at it like rabbits every chance you got" Lelouch chuckled.

"Not that they would be the only ones" Moon Lee kissed the underside of her Alpha's jaw while feeling around his upper thigh.

"Give that bitch a collar cause she's in heat" Mira grinned. Unlike her brother who had learned to filter his words and expanded his vocabulary so he wouldn't have to rely on vulgarity, Mira just vomited out whatever came to her mind.

"Alright that's enough if this keeps up none of us are going to make it to the party tonight. Marcus how about a little sparring session" Lelouch suggested even with his calm demeanor his was starting to get a little hot around the collar.

"Fine by me knives or bare handed" Marcus asked.

"Hand to hand I at least want a chance of winning" Lelouch said with a slight grin. While Lelouch had the overall best balance of the group earning the highest scores in Knightmare combat, advanced marksmanship, tactics and strategy. The rest of the squad out reached him in other areas Marcus for example earned the highest marks in **CQC** (close quarters combat) with hand to hand, knife, and firearms. He also excelled in the combat engineering courses, becoming extremely proficient with various types of explosives and infiltration. Mira was similar to her brother in many regards though where he excelled as an explosives expert she excelled in stealth operations, HVT ( high value target ) extraction, and information acquisition which was a nice way of saying she was good at torturing people.

Moon Lee aced the combat medic and field surgeon courses, she was also excelled in marksmanship and could drive or pilot any type of vehicle you put in front of her like a pro. Anya had actual surpassed her sniper instructor, she scored high in heavy artillery classes, as well as counter intelligence. Raja had told them that they were perhaps the most talented and skilled group of W.O.L.F's she'd ever trained, high praise considering how impossible to please she'd been at the beginning of their training.

The group of teenage soldiers made their way through the halls of Aries Villa the polished floor reflecting the afternoon sun as it shined through the many skylights that dotted the halls in order to make sure the plants that almost seemed integrated into the structure had plenty of sunlight. It wasn't long before they arrived in the large sparring chamber that Lelouch had built during his training with Jeremiah and Sayoko. It was two stories tall and about half the length of a football field. The floor and walls were padded enough to prevent serious injury but not enough to comprise footing or the pain of being slammed into them. Marcus and Lelouch pulled off their shirts showing off the various scars they had acquired over the trials. Marcus had a particularly nasty scar across his back the reached from his right shoulder to his left hip. His upper and lower body were more muscular than Lelouch a tribute to his intense resistance training. He had the type of body that made it obvious he hit weights hard, he wasn't grossly muscled like a heavyweight bodybuilder but he didn't have any unneeded fat.

Lelouch on the other hand had a crisscrossed scar on his left pectoral, while he didn't have as much mass as Marcus did he was extremely shredded his body looked like it had been sculpted from granite as every muscle had been toned to feel like hitting iron. His mind was already working on ways to outmaneuver his teammate. 'He's going to be more skilled than I am and have more power in his strikes. I definitely don't want him to get me in a clench or grapple hold or it's over, I have the advantage in stamina, and agility. I'll try to keep him at a distance with my longer legs and wear him down' Lelouch planned mentally as they took position across from each other.

The two of them bowed to each other to show respect before their eyes hardened. Even though they were teammates they were about to go at each other with the intention of killing the other, to do anything less would be disrespectful to each other. Lelouch started bouncing on the balls of his feet his feet shoulder width apart and slight offset ready to throw a variety of lightning quick kicks. Marcus planted himself with one foot forward and the other underneath his center of gravity one arm up and the other forward ready to attack or defend.

Lelouch made the first move a quick shuffle built power as he threw a side kick towards Marcus's head. Slightly shifting to the side Marcus pushed the kick away only for Lelouch to adjust his balance and hook his heel backwards. Not expecting the move Marcus took the blow on his jaw but it barely phased him as he closed the distance hitting Lelouch with a hard-vertical punch to his exposed ribs. Lelouch winced as he stumbled backwards turning on the balls of his foot he snapped his right leg around in a vicious spinning back kick. Marcus easily blocked it and closed the distance again keeping the pressure on he tried to batter the prince with hard strikes switching between the dozen combat styles he'd not only learned from the island but also from his assassination days.

Lelouch flowed like water deflecting every strike with minimal energy, when Marcus missed a hard-front kick Lelouch capitalized. A quick roundhouse found the Marcus gut almost knocking the wind out of him. Lelouch followed up with a leg kick and a quick series of jabs. Marcus stumbled back stunned seeing an opportunity to floor his opponent Lelouch reached for a hip toss. He quickly realized his mistake when Marcus planted himself preventing the throw and grabbed his wrist forcing him to bend over as his arm was twisted backwards. Marcus brought knee after unforgiving knee into Lelouch's chest and stomach. The Alpha defended with his free arm the best he could, but it quickly became bruised along with his chest and abs.

Marcus growled as he quickly spun tossing Lelouch away and jumping after him skull splitting axe kick. In a show of impressive strength Lelouch rolled back into a knelling position and caught the kick in an X block. The two fighters trembled as they tried to overpower the other. With a war cry Lelouch forced himself to his feet pushing Marcus off balance a, quick judo sweep and Marcus found himself on his back. Lelouch quickly went for the full mount back Marcus put his right foot in his pelvis and threw him over his body. Quickly recovering Lelouch used his knee to pivot while throwing a back-kick nailing Marcus in the mouth.

The two fighters quickly scrambled to their feet once again squaring up. Marcus spit out a bit of blood with a savage grin while Lelouch brushed some dirt of his chest. The two battled back and forth for almost an hour and as the battle neared an end Lelouch had taken more damage but Marcus was starting to become winded. "You've gotten a lot better…I can't remember the last time I was this winded" Marcus grinned.

"Pretty sure it was the last time me and Anya made him pull an all-nighter" Mira smirked.

"Are you ever not horny" Moon Lee shook her head.

"Yeah whenever Marcus isn't around…but you can't sit here and say watching the two of them go at it shirtless isn't making your panties wet" Mira returned. Moon Lee blushed it was true watching her two teammates spar their bodies or Lelouch's in her case covered in sweat was starting to get her worked up hell even Anya was watching with a slight blush.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to finish this" Lelouch said with a slight growled.

"Fine by me" Marcus rushed forwards the two of them exchanged a few punches and kicks. Marcus surprised Lelouch by ducking under a high kick and coming up and catching him by the throat lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground back first. Lelouch groaned but fought through the pain and lifted his hips pulling Marcus into a triangle choke. Marcus grit his teeth and clenched his fingers choking Lelouch as hard as he could. The two of them growled trying to choke out each other for a few seconds before grins spread across their faces and they released each other. Marcus helped Lelouch to his feet and the two shook hands non-verbally declaring the match a tie.

"Now I'm all worked up, who wants to go at it" Mira said cracking her knuckles.

"I could do with some more training" Anya said blankly stepping forward.

Another two hours passed by with the group taking turns in sparring with each other. Most of the matches weren't as intense as Marcus and Lelouch's had been but they were still intense enough that any normal person would have been cringing the majority of the time. "Alright everyone I think it's about time to hit the showers, we have to be at the ball in an hour and a half." Lelouch announced.

"I thought the party started in an hour" Anya said.

"Yeah it does but I figured we could be fashionably late" Lelouch smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Moon Lee nodded.

"Come on Marcus let's get cleaned up" Mira said swaying her hips as she headed back towards their room.

"Guess we should follow their lead" Lelouch said noticing Moon Lee and Anya following him. He shook his head he figured he wouldn't be able to get away that easy.

 **BWOB**

The Imperial ball was in full swing nobles from all over the homeland had gathered to measure dicks. While in appearance the smiling faces familiar tones and constant stream of alcohol made the atmosphere seem almost lax, if one was to look closer they would see a room full of fake smiles and hidden threats. Members of the Royal family had also gathered not wanting to miss an opportunity to have nobles sucking up to them in the case of Guinevere, Schneizel, and Odysseus. While Euphemia, Carine and Marrybell simply wanted to enjoy the party for its face value.

With the sound of music filling the air along with the mingling noise of different conversations no one heard the main doors to the grand hall open…but they did hear them shut. The atmosphere suddenly became eerie as five figures dressed in black and grey causally strolled into the party. Three were obviously foreigners but they were almost completely ignored as all of the nobles recognized the supposedly dead daughter of the Alstreim family walked next to the also supposedly dead 11th prince of the nation.

"Please don't stop the party on our account" Lelouch said smoothly. The sound of glass shattering could be heard as several people dropped their glasses. Coming back from the dead tends to leave people speechless Lelouch had expected a dramatic reaction but this was even better than he hoped, he barely stopped a sly grin from pulling the corners of his mouth up. Instead grabbing two flutes of champagne from a frozen servant and handing one to Anya before telling her to go find her parents who were no doubt attending the event.

The small teen nodded and headed off through the still shell shocked crowd. "Well you certainly know how to make an entrance don't you Lelouch" came the flawless voice of Prince Schneizel subtlety insulting his younger sibling by not addressing him by his royal title or rank which was pinned on his collar for all to see.

"Schneizel it's been awhile hasn't it, I don't think I've seen you since our last chance match ended in my victory" Lelouch returned the disrespect just as subtly.

"…Yes I regret going easy on you that day…since you are here wearing that uniform I'm guessing you past the trails" Schneizel asked doing his best not to frown.

"Yes me and my squad have some business in the capital before continuing to our next assignment" Lelouch answered aware that the majority of the party was listening to their conversation with baited breath.

"I see where will you be heading to after your stay here" Schneizel asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal that information only the Emperor and W.O.L.F commanding General are privy to our operations itinerary" Lelouch smirked internally as Schneizel visibly frowned. Many of the nobles in the crowd were shocked as the second prince of the nation who was known for his unshakable façade was being noticeably irritated.

"I see I certainly wouldn't want to bother father with such an inconsequential question. How about introducing me to your teammates if your tongue isn't tied in that regard as well" Schneizel said getting himself back under control.

"Of course, the twins are Lieutenant Colonel's Marcus and Mira Evercrest" Lelouch introduced. Said twins stepped forward and saluted without hesitation refusing to bow as they knew of their Alpha's dislike for the pretty boy blonde. Schneizel hadn't been expecting such a gesture and sloppily returned the movement when the twins didn't drop theirs after a few seconds.

"Evercrest I was under the impression that Earl Isaac had died without leaving any heirs and his assets were to divided amongst the lesser nobles" Schneizel voiced.

"We were being raised in Egypt by our mother as I'm sure you are aware our father took many visits to the country and own a large estate there. He knew he was becoming ill and came back to the homeland to ensure all his assets were secure. Unfortunately his illness claimed his life before he returned and we were caught in the middle of the civil war that broke out soon after his departure" Marcus lied smoothly.

"I didn't know that Isaac was married who was your mother" Schneizel questioned.

"You wouldn't know her she was a low ranking noble girl from one of the Egyptian houses" Mira answered.

"I'm surprised my father allowed for half-breeds to inherit such a high-ranking tittle I wonder if he is aware of your parentage" Schneizel openly insulted the twins. He figured that if he couldn't get to Lelouch he'd get to his teammates.

"I'm sure he does as it was the Emperor that graced us with the title and all that comes with it as a reward for passing the trials" Marcus said which was actually half-true, Lelouch had already forged most of their information before presenting it to his father who agreed to the cover identities.

The crowd was now murmuring amongst themselves not only was the unshakable prince stumbling trying to keep up with the revenant prince, the two twin apparent foreigners were being introduced as high-ranking Britannian nobles.

"If that is all we request permission to be relived for the night" Marcus said turning his back on Schneizel and saluting Lelouch who didn't even flinch at the action.

"Permission granted, go enjoy yourselves" Lelouch returned the salute.

Unwilling to play the fool any longer Schneizel quickly excused himself not bothering to ask about Moon Lee. Lelouch smirked as his rival walked away in defeat. He didn't have much time to enjoy his victory as a crying woman flung her arms around his neck. Bubblegum colored hair filled his vision and he instantly relaxed giving Moon Lee a small nod as she had drawn a small knife ready to kill the woman at her Alpha's command. Just as quickly she sheathed the blade and walked away allowing her commander some privacy knowing he could handle himself.

"Princess Euphemia please calm down otherwise I'm afraid you'll strangle me" Lelouch said calmly. "Euphienot here there are too many eyes follow me out to the garden in ten minutes" Lelouch whispered. While he wanted nothing more than to embrace his half-sister he couldn't allow a room full of possible enemies to see the affection he held for her.

Understanding his predicament, the princess nodded slightly drying her tears she curtsied and apologized for her actions though she didn't leave his side for a few minutes as he started to converse with other nobles. Eventually Euphemia drifted off back to the few nobles that she trusted and continued the conversation she had abruptly ended earlier.

Lelouch was swarmed by nobles hopping to get into his good graces not only had he just beaten Schneizel at his own game, he held a high-ranking position as a W.O.L.F operative just that alone was enough to get him a few supporters as some of his teammates were finding out. Lelouch was a master of playing the game sometimes speaking as a soldier and other times as a prince, he knew if he wanted to get to the bottom of his mother's murder, and the assassination attempt on his sister's life. He had read over the official reports regarding the war with Japan and after steering a few of the conversations he was currently having he found that many of the nobles thought the war had been a direct retaliation to the Japanese killing a Princess of the realm.

'How foolish they are, to think that a nation that was in a neutrality agreement would break their word and kill Nunnally knowing that it would bring Britannia's wrath down on them and throw them into a war that they had no hope of winning. No Nunnally was targeted by a Britannian someone with a lot of military influence and that would profit greatly from Japan's defeat.' Lelouch eyes slightly narrowed as there were dozens of nobles who fit that profile inside the ball room and a few royals that might want to see his sister gone.

After a few more minutes of _polite_ conversation Lelouch excused himself and made his way out the backdoor towards the garden. He passes Anya of the way out the door and said made a small eye movement asking if he needed her to accompany him. He shook his head slightly letting him know that he was good and to stay put. He made his way through the large hedge maze remembering the times he'd explore the structure in his youth. It didn't take him long to find a small gazebo underneath it sitting on a small bench was Euphemia. Their eyes met and Lelouch took a moment to admire her, she grown up from that pretty teenage girl into a beautiful adult woman. Her ball gown doing an amazing job of showing of her curves while still keeping her modest.

Euphemia was also eyeing her brother he was taller than she was now he still had that air of pride as when he was younger but now it was backed up by an air of power that sent chills down her spine. Lelouch had always been a handsome boy but now seeing him after years of separation she realized she forgot just how gorgeous he was and it made something stir inside her that she hadn't felt since he had been announced dead. Knowing that no one would be able to spy on them she ran over to him almost tripping over her dress as she clung to him, hot tears rolled down her face as she wailed into his chest. Lelouch held her tight feeling her tears soak through his uniform, he placed his chin on her head allowing her to let it all out.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Lulu…when they told us you had died it hurt so much. Nunnally even Cornelia we all felt so broken. Oh god Lelouch, Nunnally…we tried so hard to protect her…but father he wouldn't listen…and now she's-" Euphemia cried.

"It's okay I'm alive and I'm here now…" Lelouch comforted her. He realized that only a very select few must be aware that Nunnally was possibly still alive. "It's not your fault don't you dare blame yourself there was nothing you could've done". He stroked her head gently.

He held her until she stopped crying not bothering to try to keep track on time. Eventually she calmed down and they were able to move on to other topics, Lelouch asked how her schooling had been going and Euphemia wanted to know all about his training. Lelouch explained what he could not giving away any classified information that might turn Euphie into a target. They talked for what had to have been hours the night had started to grow cold before they realized that the party must've been on its last legs and others had surely noticed their absence, not that they cared.

The two of them sat on the small bench with Euphemia halfway on prince lap leaning against his chest as they looked up at the stars in a semi-embrace. "I wish you didn't have to leave" the bubblegum princess whispered.

"I'm a soldier now Euphie, I have a job to do" Lelouch sighed.

"I know…you and Cornelia have always been so strong, sometimes I feel useless compared to you two" Euphemia confessed.

"Don't, the world needs gentle souls like you. For two long the world has been suffocated by tyrants that think only of personal gain. If there were more people like you perhaps the world could truly find peace" Lelouch said sagely.

"I don't think I'm anything that special" Euphemia blushed.

"That's exactly why you deserve to lead" Lelouch smiled gently.

"I'm sure you'd do a much better job of leading than I ever could. I mean you're already in charge of your own squad" Euphemia complemented.

"Maybe…I've changed a lot from that headstrong teenager I used to be. War, Bullets, and Blood those things feel more familiar to me than I'd like to admit" Lelouch eyes glazed over slightly as he remembered the things they had done during training to become W.O.L.F's, things that would make many hardened soldiers empty their stomachs.

"You did what you had to do to survive" Euphemia said placing her hand over his. Lelouch turned his hand interlacing his fingers with hers her skin felt so warm against his. He have liked for this moment to last forever but he knew they both had to go back to the real world soon, but before that happened he wanted to get something out that he wanted to do since the moment he'd saw his sister again.

Gently he turned lifting Euphemia's chin so she was looking directly in his eyes without hesitating he leaned down capturing her lips. Euphemia moaned into his mouth it felt like a dream to have his lips on her own, she couldn't even count the amount of times that she had dreamed about this moment. Fantasies of her brother often haunted her during restless nights when she couldn't sleep and needed some relief. His tongue soon found its way into her mouth and she welcomed the invasion of the foreign object with her own. Without breaking the kiss, she turned so she was straddling her younger brother lifting her dress a bit to allow her panty clad womanhood to grind against his crotch as she started rocking back and forth.

Lelouch's hands gripped her ass strongly his fingers sinking into the soft flesh as he started to hungrily pepper kisses down her neck loving the feeling of her creamy skin on his lips. Euphemia let out a throaty moan as she felt his large erection press against her core, even with the layers of clothing that separated them she could feel that he was long maybe nine inches or more and as thick as her wrist. She took a moment to thank whatever god had sculpted such a perfect male specimen. She moaned his name softly sending shivers down his spine. "I want you" she moaned.

"I want you too…but not here" Lelouch groaned as he separately slightly from her. Euphemia puffed her cheeks out in her trademark pout as her brother stood forcing her to slide off of him. "Don't worry we will pick up where we left off another time but I think it would be better for now to return to the party before the night leaves us behind" Lelouch explained.

Euphemia didn't like it but she knew they had already gotten besides themselves and that he was doing this for her protection as he still had many enemies that would like for him to go back to being dead. The two of them shared another kiss before Lelouch headed back telling Euphie to wait a few minutes before leaving. When he emerged from the maze he saw a few groups of nobles had moved outside to cool themselves in the brisk air and somber up a bit before retiring for the night. Marcus was among a smaller group of lesser nobles and business men they seemed to be having a genuinely pleasant conversation so Lelouch decided to join them.

The prince found that his brother in all but blood had made friends with a few weapons developers and arms manufactures. They seemed to have hit it off while discussing the pros and cons of certain weapon systems. "I telling you, you must stop by my testing facility if you like things that go _boom…_ only if you have time of course" middle aged man named Kayden said.

"I'll have to see if we can squeeze that into our schedule…if you gentleman will excuse us" Lelouch said after a round of wine and some decent conversation. Marcus followed him without question walking by his side.

"Vanilla huh she sure rubbed enough of her perfume on you for me to smell you a mile away" Marcus whispered.

"Things got a little out of hand…thanks for keeping watch" Lelouch said knowing Marcus been making sure that no one snuck into the maze after them.

"Of course, that's what friends are for" Marcus said lowly.

The two of them quickly gathered the rest of their group finding that Moon Lee had been talking with Anya and her family while Mira was with a group of young noble women which surprisingly included Princess Carine. Lelouch exchange a short greeting with his younger sister before dismissing himself and the others. He was surprised to see Carine eyeing Marcus and briefly wondered what Mira had been talking with the women about.

 **BWOB**

The rest of the week went by rather fast the group spend much of their time going over the equipment they were going to be rolling out with and putting together the customizations for the personal Knightmare frames. Lelouch chose the blueprints for a prototype Knightmare named Lancelot it was a knightmare designed for overall performance excellent speed and handling but required a highly skilled user. He decided to add a heavy assault rifle with an under mounted anti-armor grenade launcher as a main weapon as well as an upgrade HUD which integrated four smaller Factsphere around the chest opposed to the standard two and increased defensive equipment such as higher powered Blaze Luminous shields on the forearms and shins that way if he took on heavy fire he could crouch and avoid much of the incoming damage. Instead of the twin double edged **MVS** blades that came standard he chose a katana like design for quicker and more powerful slashes. He uninstalled the left hip mounted Slash Harken and instead had three homing scattershot missiles installed. For a secondary he chose single handed SMG that way he could keep one of the forearm Blaze Luminous activated if he needed to attack and defend at the same time. Once Lelouch was satisfied with the design all that was left was to give it its official name he chose the name **Hades** for all the souls that he would send into the black abys while piloting it.

Marcus chose a more heavily armored prototype named Fortress. Physically it looked like the Lancelot the noticeable differences being that it was larger with bulkier armor and a front facing trident like horn instead of the Lancelot's backward facing single horn. It was slower and less agile than Lelouch's model but made up for it with the amount of fire power that Marcus installed. Originally it came with six Slash Harkens two on the wrist two on the chest and two on the hips, Marcus uninstalled all but the two chest mounted Harkens. On the wrists, he mounted twin mini-gun gauntlets, in place of the two hip Harkens he placed six high impact rocket pods. As a main weapon, he chose a reinforced riot shield that had been modified to be wielded in one hand while the other one held a semi-auto SLUG Rifle the Knightmare equivalent of a super powered shotgun. As a secondary he chose a longer ranged low-powered one handed assault rifle. For additional defense, it had two forearm Blaze Luminous shields and Marcus maxed it loadouts for scatter mines, anti-armor charges, and added thermite charges. Marcus named his knightmare **Goliath** because of its intimidating presence and tank like power.

Mira was almost polar opposite of her brother, she chose the blueprints to a Knightmare called Blitz. It was a smaller lightly armored Knightmare built around the concept of overwhelming speed and agility that made it nearly impossible to track. With a similar appearance to the Vincent Knightmare frame while it lacked the Blaze Luminous system it instead contained a cloaking system that scrambled its signal on enemy HUD's as well as a light bending projector that gave a sort of active camouflage. The cockpit was also adjusted because of the higher g-force movements the Knightmare frame was capable of which was the reason it would never be mass produced as many piolets blacked out after only a few turns. Mira added upgraded land spinners to further push the speed of the Knightmare, twin saber like MVS blades and two wrists mounted Slash Harkens. For a primary weapon, she chose two high RPM SMG's and because of the Knightmares smaller size and equipment load she didn't have a secondary. She gave her Knightmare the name **Pandora** for all the chaos she would cause with it.

Moon Lee also chose the Lancelot as a platform for her personal Knightmare. She slightly buffed the armor sacrificing just a little speed for higher defense. Most of the standard equipment she kept having found everything satisfactory. She outfitted it with a long range DMR rifle to deal heavy damage at a distance and a shorter range heavy assault rifle. Her choice of Equipment is what made her special emp grenades, signal scramblers, and Factsphere interferers would make her a nightmare of the battlefield as she would wreak havoc on the computer systems of anyone unlucky enough to be targeted by her. For a name, she chose **Blackout** because her knightmare ability to shut down her enemies

Anya's family actually had a personal Knightmare produced for her as before she was selected to undergo the trails, she had been training to become a knight of the round. It fit her perfectly designed to be used at a distance as a heavy-artillery type knightmare. It had an integrated float system something that was still in its test phase but had been cleared for trial solely for the Mordred. Heavily armored even more so than Marcus's Knightmare it possessed two set of Hadron Cannons mounted on each shoulder which could be unfolded and merged together to form a quad-barrel monster known as the Stark Hardon Cannon. While it was designed to be used at a distance the raw power of the knightmare would allow it to physically crush smaller mechs with ease.

As the day of their departure rolled around Lelouch couldn't stop the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important. He triple-checked all their equipment and made sure that any and all important files regarding his mother and Nunnally had been transferred to a personal server and he kept a physical copy of a flash drive. No matter what he did or checked he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something extremely important about their impending assignment. As they loaded themselves and their bags on the W.O.L.F VTOL the pilot asked if they were ready to go and Lelouch gave him the green light sitting down with a sigh.

A few minutes after takeoff the cockpit door open revealing a female dressed in the normal W.O.L.F issue flight suit she was holding a large box. "Sir I was told to give you this by order of the Emperor" the woman announced.

"What is it" Lelouch asked.

"It's your Ashford Academy uniforms…The Emperor didn't tell you that you and your squad were to attend the academy unless operations dictated otherwise" The woman informed making all the teens jaws drop as Lelouch went pale.

"What the fuck we have to attend school" Mira yelled.

"Yes, that's right although you are W.O.L.F operators none of you have completed a formal education as such, you will be enrolled into the academy as juniors and complete your last two years of schooling" The woman nodded.

"Well ani't that just fucking peachy" Mira scowled.

"It won't be that bad besides it might be nice to be able to act like normal teenagers again" Moon Lee shrugged.

"Sorry to break it to you but we've never been normal…raised as assassins remember" Marcus chuckled.

"Lelouch is something wrong" Anya asked noticing that Lelouch was pale and hadn't spoken a word.

"You said Ashford Academy correct" Lelouch asked shakily.

"Yes sir…the Ashford family founded the Academy shortly after the war for the children of Britannian's that moved to area 11 for work" The woman answered confirming Lelouch's fears.

"Shit Milly's gonna kill me" Lelouch swallowed hard. That's what he had forgot to contact the Ashford's and inform them that he was alive and well. A chill went down his spine as he imagined the hell his childhood friend was about to turn his school life into.

 **AN: Alright chapter 3 is done I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know I didn't write anything from Nunnally's point of view but I did that for a good reason and you'll find out why next chapter. Next chapter will also start getting more into the action and laying a lot of the ground work for where this story is going so look forward to it. I'm really excited to do some knightmare combat with 'Black Steels' custom frames so a lot of you will probably notice that there will be much more combat than in the cannon but it will all serve a purpose and won't just be senseless violence as much as I enjoy that. Also to put things in perspective of skill with Knightmares members of W.O.L.F are all highly skilled pilots just below Knight of the round level. Lelouch will be at the level of a Knight of the round being a bit more skilled than Suzaku and Kalen are while the other members of his squad will be slightly below that level.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Holy shit snacks nearly 12,000 words. This is seriously my longest chapter ever I have no idea how I even typed this much. That being said this chapter was a bit exhausting so I won't bore you much longer I just have a few things I want to say.**

 **Lelouch's harem will be have at least seven women and Marcus will have three including his sister.**

 **I know a lot of people have been interested in the twins I have an origin chapter planned for them but it will take time to get to so be patient I promise it will explain a huge amount of their background.**

 **I would be enterally grateful for a beta reader for this story, to be honest future chapters will most likely exceed the 6,000 to 7,000 word mark and having a beta reader would be extremely useful as the majority of the time I spend typing I am buzzed because for some reason it puts me in this weird zone where I can type forever. That being said my grammar isn't the best when I'm sober so I know it suffers when alcohol is involved. So, if you're interested please message me and let me know.**

Chapter 4

Grunts and yells filled the room as two fighters did their best to topple each other. Both were beautiful females, one had short red hair and ocean blue eyes that glared at her opponent. She attacked with passion always trying to be the aggressor and push her opponent back. The other had long mid-back length black hair and green eyes that regarded her opponent with an almost unnerving calm. She was relaxed never using more energy than was required to throw her opponent off balance or block or deflect a strike. The other girls gathered around the room watched in awe as the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Women's Self-Defense club dueled.

"Good job Kallen, the precision in your strikes has gotten a lot better and you're not over extending yourself and opening up your guard anymore." The black-haired Captain complemented.

"I still can't manage to land more than a few glancing hits on you though, your still on a level that I haven't reached yet. But I'll catch up soon enough take this Nunnally" Kallen yelled rushing in trying to land a hard right straight.

Nunnally easily side stepped her body moving with the instincts of a hardened warrior. Quick as a flash she deflected Kallen's punch into the air and countered with an open palm strike to the red-head heiress ribs making her flinch. Before Kallen could back away Nunnally grabbed her by the waist and hip tossed her on to the ground kneeling above her fist cocked back ready to deliver the final blow.

"Okay I get it…I yield" Kallen sighed admitted defeat.

Cheers filled the room as Nunnally helped Kallen to her feet and the two bowed to each other.

"You two are so amazing" one of the freshman girls squealed as she rushed over to them along with a few others handing them towels and water bottles.

The two juniors smiled gently answering questions providing word of encouragement.

"Would Kallen Stadtfeld and Nunnally Lamperouge please report to the Student Council room immediately" Milly's voice came over the intercom.

"Sorry girls it seems we will have to cut todays training short today" Nunnally said with a small smile. She knew that if Milly was calling both her and Kallen back to the Student Council room without her usual antics something had to be up.

The two young women made their way to the Student Council room quickly without changing out of their training uniforms, as they could shower after Milly had explained why she had called them away from their club activities.

"Lock the door behind you" Milly said seriously as the two girls entered the room.

"Got it" Kallen nodded.

"What's wrong Milly" Nunnally asked seeing the distraught look on the buxom blonde's face.

"You want the good news, the bad news, the worst news or the really fucked up news" Milly asked.

Nunnally and Kallen glanced at each other before the red head nodded.

"We'll take the bad news first" Nunnally said.

"Well because of our recent achievements the Emperor has decided he can no longer leave Clovis to his own devices and is sending reinforcements" Milly sighed.

"I don't understand what the issue is we have been expecting that move for a while now, especially with Clovis becoming more desperate after we rescued our little _gas container_ from him" Nunnally said with a slight smirk as a pair of legs stuck over the couch.

"I can hear you, you know…besides are you three complaining you were able to move your plans up by years thanks to those Geass I granted you" C.C said. The green-haired beauty was laying upside-down on the couch munching on a slice of pizza. The other three girls looked at the couch while activating the crane like sigil in their left eyes. It was true that the power C.C had granted them had been a major factor in their more recent raids against the empire.

"Trust me we're not complaining…while we did have plans in place for eventual Britannian reinforcements. I think this is a little outside of our contingences plans" Milly sighed.

"How…we've planned for everything even the possibility of a knight or the round being dispatched" Kallen frowned. This wasn't like Milly to get so worked up usually she was the most relaxed of the three.

"The Emperor has decided to dispatch a W.O.L.F squad to Japan" Milly revealed.

"What!" Nunnally growled clenching her fist. Being the mastermind and lead tactician for their little resistance group she had always known that W.O.L.F operatives were out there but she had never imagined that a squad would be dispatched to Japan of all places.

"According to my sources in the Capital it was announced yesterday night and I've confirmed it with our inside man. The pureblood faction had a recent support cut to help with the setup of the W.O.L.F squads HQ." Milly confirmed.

"Do we know who they are, their mission parameters, will they be bringing personal Knightmares" Nunnally asked her mind working a mile a minute to try to come up with a counter to this new threat to their operations.

"I'm afraid that I was only able to obtain one piece of information on the leader of the squad." Milly visibly started shaking.

"What is it" Kallen asked with an ill feeling in her gut at seeing the usually bubbly blonde affected so greatly.

"The lead of the squad…is a member of the Imperial Royal family" Milly breathed. Nunnally's eyes went wide and her knees felt like jelly. If it hadn't been for Kallen she would've fallen to the ground.

"I don't understand does that mean one of your siblings passed the trails and is coming here to help Clovis" Kallen said confused as she was under the impression that Nunnally disliked, if not hated the majority of her family.

"In all of Britannian history only one member of the Royal family has been selected to undertake the W.O.L.F trails. My older brother-" Nunnally couldn't contain herself as tears filled her eyes.

"But I thought that he was…gone" Kallen said trying to find a way to phrase it delicately.

"Yes, he was announced dead on the same day as the Alstreim girl who had also be selected for the trials. Speaking of she has also returned" Milly revealed.

"Wait why is that bad news…if it is your brother you can easily win him over to our side. With a W.O.L.F squad we would be unstoppable." Kallen grinned.

"I don't think it will be that easy. I spent a lot of time in Pendragon with your mother, father and that little blonde bastard. If I know anything about V.V it that he always has his own agenda, if Charles is truly sending your brother here you can bet your ass that he used his Geass on him. If I had to guess knowing how clever Charles is he most likely knows that you aren't dead and has some suspicion that you may be involved in some way with the rebels. He may be sending Lelouch here as a trap to get you to reveal yourself or even to eliminate you." C.C said seriously.

Nunnally's voice caught in her throat she wanted to argue with the green-haired witch, she wanted to scream at her and tell her how Lelouch would instantly recognize her and agree to help overthrow Britannia which was the ultimate 'end game'. She wanted to…but she didn't she had seen the power of her Geass first hand 'Absolute obedience' she could force anyone to do anything she wanted and they would obey without question. Right now she couldn't be the 15 year old girl that had been missing her brother for years, she had to be 'Shiroi kage'(the white shadow) and leader of the yet to be named resistance group that was currently making the JLF and Seven Samurai, the two oldest and supposedly best hopes for Japan to win back its independence look like incompetent fools.

"C.C is there any way to break the Geass…if there is one" Nunnally asked regaining strength in her legs.

"Out of the three of you, your Geass is the only one that could possibly counter Charles's but yours isn't anywhere near powerful enough yet. I could also forcibly break the Geass but that would undoubtedly cause irreparable mental damage and may even turn him into a vegetable" C.C revealed.

"So we have no choice but to view my brother as an enemy-"

"Nunnally this is Lulu we are talking about" Milly yelled.

"Damnit let me finish…we have no choice to view Lelouch as an enemy until we can come up with a way to deal with the Geass that may be controlling some of his actions. We may be able to gather more information once he arrives and come up with a way to work around the Geass and keep from running into him on the battlefield" Nunnally explained. Milly breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gently.

"Well that was the fucked-up news and bad news" Milly said getting back to more pressing matters.

"So, what's the worst news" Kallen asked.

"Some S.S **(I'm gonna abbreviate Seven Samurai to S.S)** stole the gas canister that C.C had been held in and are threatening to use it in the settlement" Milly explained.

"Those damn idiots Clovis will massacre ghetto after ghetto trying to weed them out" Kallen grit her teeth.

"He's already starting to mobilize his forces to move on Shinjuku which is where they S.S members are holed up." Milly revealed.

"We have to move quickly Kallen head to the Glasgow hanger, the new proto-types aren't ready yet to be field tested yet. Milly send up the word to any members we have near Shinjuku to have the ghetto evacuated ASAP then stay here and let me know of any changes in the situation. I'm gonna head to mobile command center and lead the operations from the field." Nunnally ordered with her normal confidence.

"Wait" C.C yelled. The other three girls stopped and looked at her. "What was the good news" She asked.

"Oh, well I finally managed to balance the school's clubs budget" Milly said a bit sheepishly.

 **BWOB**

"So, this is the command center for the Viceroy and third prince of the nation…it look better in black" Mira commented as their VTOL landed inside of the heavily guarded Britannian military installation. The massive G1 mobile command center sat smack dab in the middle like a titan the royal family's seal embossed proudly on the front.

"Our HQ will be the newer G4 mobile command center, while the basic structure is the same, it's about half the size of that eye sore. It will have five maintenance docks one for each of our knightmare frames with a single launch bay. It will have a small command center, med-bay, cafeteria, and rooms for each of us as well as a few key staff members" Lelouch explained.

"I'm guessing we will have our own area of operations since I don't see our HQ anywhere" Anya said scanning the surrounding area.

"Yes, our area is about 5 miles north of here, it will be a much smaller set up. We are only here so I can see what my idiot brother has up his sleeves" Lelouch said a small grin splitting his face as he had spent hours thinking of different way to verbally ridicule his half-brother.

There was no small amount of shock and awe as the five W.O.L.F members made their way to the G1. Many of the regular soldiers had only heard rumors of the elite soldiers before and more than a few of them tripped over themselves trying to get a glimpse. Lelouch couldn't help but frown as no one even tried stopping them as they made their way into the mobile command center and bee lined towards the bridge where Clovis was no doubt rubbing his temples trying to come up with some way to counter the rebels.

Instead of finding his brother hard at work in a strategy meeting with his officers, Lelouch found a hungover and matted haired mess of a man that reeked with the perfume of his latest conquest. Who was scantily clad and lounging in her lord's lap on his thrown, in the middle of the damn operations command center. All around him were soldiers and officers doing their best to hold their military bearing while continuing their monumental task of cleaning up after Clovis. Lelouh couldn't have took more than a step before a copper-haired with grey eyes stopped him and demanded some form of identification and clearance.

' _Finally_ someone with some balls' Lelouch thought with mild relief that at least _one_ soldier wouldn't just allow them to pass because they were dressed as W.O.L.F's. "Do you have any idea who I am" Lelouch said forcing a large amount of arrogance into his voice.

"I'm well aware of who you are sir, but I still need to confirm you ID tags as well the ladies and Gentlemen behind you" The woman said her voice only slightly faltering.

"What's your name and station _girl_ " Lelouch said seeing her eye slightly twitch a being referred to like that from someone almost a decade younger than her.

"1st Lieutenant Abagail Lincoln I'm a counter-intelligence specialist, the top of my class actually" Abagail said proudly.

"What did you score on your final examine" Lelouch asked.

"96%" Abagail answered.

Lelouch's eyes widened that was even higher than his score, even if only by six percent it was still very impressive.

"I see…give her your tags and let her scan them" Lelouch said with a slight smile. Abagail breathed a visible sigh of relief and took each of the ID tags they kept around their necks and one by one slid them into the USB reader. After confirming all of their ID's with their physical appearance and asking a few security questions, she handed them back their tags and returned to her work station. Lelouch made a mental note of where her desk was set up before walking up to the base of Clovis throne with ice in his eyes.

"Ah Lelouch to what do I owe this pleasure…oh and my I add my congratulations for passing the trails, how were they" Clovis said not bothering to move the blonde-haired woman from his lap.

"They were hell" Lelouch said simply.

"Ah, I suspected as much…I see you have quite the, _diverse_ team" Clovis smirked.

"The W.O.L.F's are the best in the world at what we do, it only makes sense that we would recruit from every available resource. Otherwise we would become stagnant and outdated like many other divisions of the military" Lelouch responded.

Clovis opened his mouth to continue the conversation but Lelouch causally held up a hand to stop him. Unlike Schneizel, Clovis was not worth pandering semantics with. " _Girl_ you have no business here…you have thirty seconds to exit the room or you will be forcibly removed" Lelouch said coldly.

The woman seemed shocked almost as much as Clovis was at the gal of his younger brother having ordered someone in his presence. When she didn't move after a few seconds Lelouch began counting down from 25. Now knowing he was serious the woman had two options, One stay where she was and trust her Lord to protect her from whatever the W.O.L.F commanding officer had in mind to forcibly remove her, or two leave as the raven-haired prince instructed and leave Clovis to face the embarrassment and humiliation that Lelouch had planned for him alone. She wisely stood and quickly exited the room without so much as a backwards glance in Clovis direction.

"How dare you-"

"How dare I…you're in the hot seat in the middle of a damn uprising and instead of using every bit of what meager brain power you possess to try to figure out a solution, your sitting on a false throne with some slut that doesn't even have the proper clearance to be in here in the first place. Did you ever stop to think that she could be a spy, even if she is a Britannian she could be sympathetic towards the rebels cause" Lelouch growled.

"Watch your tone I 'am the Viceroy of Area 11 and _you_ fall under _me"_ Clovis yelled.

"No, you're just a figure head and a fool who's made a mess of what should've been a simple assignment. Japan is-"

"Area 11" Clovis corrected with a hiss.

" _Japan_ is a proud country with rich heritage and strong people. Think of the things we could of accomplished if you had of just treated them like human beings instead of animals. If you of left their shrines and temples untouched instead of burning them to the ground the first chance you got. You've treated these people like animals and now that their fangs have been bared your pissing over yourself trying to hold your ground" Lelouch said coldly.

"I'll have you know I have one of the best General's and division's in the entire army" Clovis tried to defend himself but even his voice betrayed him.

"Oh, forgive me I didn't know Cornelia and her Knights were here" Lelouch scoffed. "General Bartley is a fool who gained his position through family standing, and the pureblood division that makes up your personal force, many of whom are elitist and racist go out of their way to abuse the people here. The fact that you assigned them as the leading command structure for Britannian forces stationed here already speaks volumes about your character"

"I understand that you aren't a military brat like myself and Cornelia, but if you let things continue the way they have been the rebels are only going to continue to gain support" Lelouch voice softened just a hair.

"Ugh…you're right, but things are more complicated than they seem" Clovis sighed in defeat running his hands down his face.

"You mean the poison gas canister a group of rebels made off with a few days ago" Lelouch asked.

Clovis looked a bit shocked but quickly pushed the look away. It didn't surprise him that Lelouch would know about that, after all the W.O.L.F intelligence network was top-notch. What surprised him was that the _true_ contents of the canister had been safely guarded. While Clovis may have been useless as a diplomat or military leader he had always excelled at theatrics. Maybe he could act his way out of this, as he knew for a fact if Lelouch became suspicious there was no way in hell he would be able to keep him from uncovering the truth.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I've been a bit lax in my role as viceroy. I've let soldiers slack off with no fear of reprisal, as a result the security detachment a had to guard the shipping truck ended up sleeping on the job" Clovis frowned.

"Tell me that you at least punished them after that" Lelouch had to fight the urge the bite his tongue.

"Stripped of all accommodations and medals and dishonorably discharge from military service. It may seem a bit harsh but I needed to make an example of them" Clovis answered.

"Perhaps you are not as hopeless as I first thought. That was a good course of action. Now do you have any leads of where the rebels have taken the canister too or what they plan to do with it" Lelouch asked.

"No there hasn't been any sightings since the incident, but I believe they may be planning to use it against the settlement. I have Bartley working on trying to acquire their location as we speak" Clovis said with a bit more confidence.

"I doubt they would be planning an attack against the settlement, that would cost way too many innocent lives. They may be desperate but they aren't stupid that kind of assault could end with the annihilation of their people. It be the first massacre of Britannian's in history by another race. I can almost assure you that Father would reply in kind and issue the order to have all Japanese hunted down and killed like dogs and I'm sure they know that as well. They also haven't contacted you with any demands which means they aren't planning on using it as a bargaining chip for anything which would seem like the most profitable course of action. Frankly their lack of action worries me…best case scenario they killed themselves trying to figure out how to work the damn thing and the gas is contained in an isolated area." Though he didn't seem fully invested in the issue his mind was hard at work coming up with how to deal with the collateral for various attacks or demands that the rebels could eventually come up with.

"I'm sure that isn't likely, as much as I wish it would be true. The rebel cell that took the canister are relatively new they don't even have a name for themselves yet. They are smart though and organized…despite my best efforts they have successfully raided several of our store houses and stolen equipment and several Glasgow that were due for deconstruction. Their strikes are quick and precise we have no idea what their total numbers are or who their leader might be." Clovis admitted.

"I see…it looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us" Lelouch turned to look at his team who had been silent the entire time not moving a muscle.

"At least we won't be bored" Marcus said simply.

"My Lord" Clovis and Lelouch turned to see General Bartley in all his unearned glory. The out of shape man was sweating profusely and had a look of panic on his face as he saw the dark prince giving him an icy stare.

"What is it Bartley" Clovis asked after days of nothing to go after the general had better have done something worthy of his paycheck.

"We just spotted the stolen transport truck heading towards the Shinjuku ghetto requesting permission to set up a perimeter around the ghetto and have the pureblood division and royal guard sweep through the area to recover the canister" Bartley reported.

"Permission granted, have some of the purebloods set-up a secondary perimeter just outside of the ghetto. I'll be overseeing this operation personally, get the G1 ready to move" Clovis ordered.

"Yes, your highness" several officers including Bartley yelled.

"I'll leave you too it then" Lelouch said turning around.

"You won't be supporting this operation" Bartley questioned.

"Not unless it's absolutely necessary. My team and I will head to our own HQ and be ready to move out should the need arise" Lelouch answered casually.

"May I ask why…with your squads help we could have this situation handled within the hour" Bartley frowned.  
"Don't forget that W.O.L.F is separate from the normal military command we run our own operation using our own resources. If you require our assistance I will be taking charge of the operation, as I won't deal with a split chain of command." Lelouch said with a small grin. "If you're that unsure of yourself I can take charge right now while you sit back and continue to collect your unearned salary"

"Arrogant little bas-" Bartley froze as a knife whizzed by his head planting itself in the wall a small cut appearing on his cheek.

"Sorry my hand slipped" Marcus shrugged when everyone looked at him.

"It's fine I'll handle things from here…if things go south perhaps Lloyd will get a chance to test out that new toy of his. If that fails however I may need your assistance" Clovis said ignoring the furious look on his foolish general's face.

"We'll be there if you need us" Lelouch said and with a small nod he lead the rest of his team out of the G1.

"What the hell were you thinking" Clovis yelled.

"What are you talking about the little bastard's lackey almost killed me" Bartley growled back.

"You should know better than to taunt Royalty especially one that is also a highly-trained killer. Besides if that man wanted you dead, you would be. I was referring to the fact that you tried to get him to join his in this cluster fuck of an operation can you imagine what would happened if the _true_ content of that canister was revealed, we'd both be dead" Clovis hissed.

Bartley had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"We will handle this mission ourselves and recover that gas canister by any means necessary is that understood. I'd rather let that 11 dog and eccentric scientist lose before asking for Lelouch's help." Clovis said sitting back in his throne. He was confident he could handle some simple rebels…he had no idea what was to come.

 **BWOB**

"So, this is our new HQ…kool beans" Marcus nodded as they got a guided tour of their new base.

"It's definitely more efficient than that oversized Artillery magnet your brother is so found of" Moon Lee said requesting a brief equipment log of what was available in the med-bay.

"Plus, it's black which makes it better by default" Mira laughed.

"That and the staff are trained and confident, many have work for the W.O.L.F program for a number of years and have supported other squads on the front lines meaning we won't have to micro-manage them" Anya added.

"Well everything seems to be in order" Lelouch said going over personnel files and equipment rosters. "Major Turray can you prep a QRF(Quick reaction Force) Loadout for each of us along with anti-knightmare equipment and our personal weapons loadouts" Lelouch asked the dark-skinned man who severed as the leading OIC for their support staff.

"Of Course, sir it will be ready within the hour" Turray saluted speaking in a heavy but understandable Trinidadian accent.

"Good man…I assume that we have several scouting bikes available in the hangar" Lelouch asked.

"Yes sir, we have 10 scouting bikes here in the G4's hangar as well as two armored HMMV's and an APC. There are more tactical vehicles in the outside hangar if you require additional firepower." Turray reported.

"There's no need for that just yet…we will be taking a scout bike each though" Lelouch smirked.

"As you wish, right this way to the hangar sir" Turray nodded.

The vehicle hangar was just large enough for all the said vehicles to be parked. The scout bikes were essentially crouch rocket style motorcycles with all terrain tires and upgraded suspension. They were also made of extremely lightweight alloys to the point where the average person could lift it and carry it for short distance if need be. The engine however was powerful enough that on flat land it could reach 180 miles an hour. "May I ask when we should expect your return" Turray asked.

"It shouldn't be more than an hour and a half two hours at the most and sooner if Clovis operation starts taking a nose dive" Lelouch answered.

"Understood please inform us when you have an eta on your return to HQ and I will have personnel stationed to assist you all with getting combat ready." Turray said with a slight smile that told them had was sure that Clovis would be calling for them before the day was over.

"It a pleasure to know I have such a competent man leading my staff" Lelouch complemented.

"It's a pleasure to serve, good to know the Royal family still has someone with a bit of backbone" Turray laughed. Lelouch grinned and walked over to the first motorcycle and flipped the ignition switch making the bike roar to life. The rest of his squad followed his lead and formed up behind him as he drove deeper into the settlement heading towards Ashford academy. He figured if he was going to be a student at the school he might as well go see Milly and let her vent her anger on him before he was officially enrolled. It took almost twenty minutes but eventually the group pulled up at the front gates of the school. After showing their ID's to the security guard they were let onto campus.

"You know he was lying right" Marcus said as they strolled casually through the school grounds.

"Of course, Clovis may be a good actor but he can't fool me. I don't what's in that canister but I can bet you it more dangerous than poisonous gas" Lelouch replied. "While I have no ill will against him, Clovis is an idiot. I'm sure that he will fail quite miserably against whoever's baiting him into Shinjuku."

"You think it's a trap" Anya asked.

"Possibly the rebels could be baiting him into an area that they've already evacuated with hopes of using the poison gas to cripple his forces" Lelouch answered.

"So, what happens when the rebels find out that the canister's not actually full of toxic gas like they thought" Moon Lee asked.

"Then I assume Clovis will freak out and do everything in his power to get whatever it is back. He will start throwing around his forces at random and leave his defenses vulnerable. If he gets desperate enough he may even call upon that Lancelot knightmare frame that we were briefed on its specs should be on par with our own personal frames, So if the pilot is any good and has half a brain we won't be needed." Lelouch explained.

"From the tone of your voice it sounds like you don't think that will happen" Mira said.

"From some of the reports I've read on some of these different rebel groups it is entirely possible that some of them could have spies inside of the military. If that's the case they may have acquired some of the data on Lancelot and have come up with a counter strategy, especially if Clovis is dealing with that group that managed to steal those Glasgow" Lelouch placed his hand under his chin.

"I see so that's why you asked for anti-knightmare loadouts" Mira nodded.

"Yup…looks like we're here" Lelouch said as he came to a building that was marked for use by the student council.

 **BWOB**

Milly was currently in a bunker like room that had been built under the student council building. It served as a way for her to communicate with Kallen and Nunnally while they were out performing raids and other traitorous activities. She could feed them a constant stream of information from their various spies scattered throughout the settlement and homeland to ensure that all of their mission were met with success. She currently had Sayoko watching the main building above ground to ensure that no one accidently stumbled upon the secret entrance to the elevator that lead down to the room she was in. Currently she was finishing up a conversation with one of their most loyal spies.

"No, thank you Jeremiah the information you provided us on the Lancelot will be quite useful. We can't risk you blowing your cover and being taken out of the loop in the Purebloods activities." Millay responded through a small head set.

"Understood like I said earlier I'll be pushing forward through the front line in order to isolate myself for an easy ambush I'll eject from my Sutherland as soon as I report that I was receiving contact and return to base on foot making myself unavailable to pilot the Lancelot. There are rumors that an honorary Britannian has a knightmare sync rate on par with knights of the round but it will be a cold day in hell when Clovis or Kewell allow a number to pilot a knightmare. As long as that modified cockpit fits you'll have a damn near undamaged Sutherland at your disposal tuned in to Clovis troops frequency" Jeremiah responded.

Milly was about to thank him again for all his hard work when paused and turned around when she heard the elevator door open. An uncharacteristically depressed looking Sayoko walked through the door. "Prince Lelouch has arrived and is waiting on your presence" Sayoko informed before Milly could ask what was wrong. Both Sayoko and Jeremiah were unhappy about having to view the boy they had helped train for years as an enemy and had taken their order with a grain of salt.

"Thank you I'll head up and I second. Tell him to make himself at home" Milly instructed.

Sayoko bowed and went back up the elevator. "Sorry Jeremiah I have to go something urgent has come up"

"Of course, I understand" Jeremiah said before Milly cut the line.

The blonde buried her face in her hands for a moment trying to pull herself together. The entire operation She, Nunnally and more recently Kallen and C.C had been working to build could very well hinge on the next few minutes. After taking few deep breathes she took the elevator up to the main floor and snuck out of the book case that it hid behind. After smoothing out her uniform and checking herself in a small mirror she slapped her cheeks to make sure she was in the zone and walked into the sitting room. She expected a lot of things when she opened the door she'd heard plenty of rumors about W.O.L.F's growing up considering her grandfather had been a Ranger. She expected to see harden soldiers sitting at the position of attention with scars and battle hardened faces. She expected to find them cleaning their pistols, sharpening or picking their teeth with knives. What she didn't expect was to see a whole group of teenagers around her age laughing their asses off at a dirty joke that she had just missed the punchline of.

They were all relaxed sipping tea or munching on cookies that Sayoko had made for them like they didn't have a care in the world the only thing that gave them away as elite soldiers was the wolf crest pinned on their casually clothes. Milly breath hitched as she laid her eyes on Lelouch after the years they had spent apart. He was taller and more muscular than when she had last saw him, his hair was a bit longer and he had become even more handsome since she had last seen him. His eyes met hers and she felt her heart melt, the heart that she had locked away just for him and rejected any male that had attempted to even take her out for coffee. Then he gave her that small but cocky smile that suited him so well…rage unbridled and uncontainable rage filled her along with several other emotions. She strolled across the room giving him a gentle smile as he stood to greet her in what he was sure would be a heartfelt embrace. It took him a few seconds to feel the scorching slap across his right cheek only to be further stunned by the one that smacked his left cheek.

She didn't care if he was an elite soldier, she didn't care if his teammates were in the room or if he was possibly the biggest threat that their rebellion faced at the moment. She grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Her legs felt weak as she snaked her tongue in his mouth deepening the kiss. She had wanted this for so long that wouldn't deny herself a moment more than necessary.

"Now that's what a call a greeting" Mira snickered.

"Blonde hussy" Moon Lee growled under her breath.

"I'm guessing you missed me" Lelouch smirked. Apparently his cocky tone pissed her off again because she tried to slap him again but he easily caught her hand this time. "I think two is enough I'm pretty sure my face is going to be numb for the rest of the week".

Milly seemed satisfied and sat down in a lazyboy chair "I thought you were dead you know, I think two slaps is getting off easy"

"I'm sure you have plenty more planned for me considering myself and the others will be joining the school" Lelouch gave her a gentle smile he knew from his experience with Euphie that his faked death had caused much grief for those that cared about him.

"Oh, you can bet your ass I do…it's not every day that Ashford get to host a prince" Milly said with a smirked that would make the devil shiver. "Now are you going to introduce me to your friends or what".

"Sure thing, this is my second in command Marcus Evercrest he holds the rank of Lieutenant Colon as dose everyone else in the squad besides myself who holds the rank of Colon. He and his twin sister both hold the noble tittle of Earls" Lelouch introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lelouch talks about you a lot and says that we can trust you. I hope you don't mind us acting a bit childish sometimes, despite our training we're still just teenagers trying to have fun when we can" Marcus smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I assume the beauty sitting next to you is your sister" Milly said with a cat like smirk.

"Yup, Mira Evercrest at your service. Pretty nice place you got here I wouldn't mind being on the student council if I got to hang out here…As long as there isn't a GPA requirement" Mira laughed.

"Haha no there's no GPA requirement and funny you should mention that I was planning to offer you old places on the student council. You don't know this but it's a requirement that every student here be enrolled in at least one club and considering your circumstances the student council would be the best choice as I could assign you all minor roles so we wouldn't suffer if your military duties leave you absent for a while" Milly revealed. Although that was only a portion of the truth, in reality Nunnally Kallen and herself wanted to keep their enemies as close as possible.

"That seems fair, I'm Moon Lee by the way I'm guessing you and Lelouch have some history together" Moon Lee said with sharp eyes.

"You could say that…judging from the jealousy rolling off you I'm guessing you and Lelouch have some history as well" Milly returned.

"You could say that" Moon Lee admitted. There was tense pause for a few seconds before Milly broke the ice once more.

"Good to know being stuck on an island for nearly three years didn't affect his standards in Women"

"Likewise" Moon Lee said simply.

"Anya and I have already met a few times but it's good to see that she's doing well…I hope you haven't corrupted her with your perverted ways" Milly teased. The small pink-haired girl blushed and Lelouch scratched the back of his head refusing to look Milly in the eyes.

"Seriously when did you become such a deviant…I thought you would still be such a big prude that I'd have to get you drunk and have my way with you if I ever wanted to get anywhere" Milly snorted.

Lelouch spit out his tea and Mira and Moon Lee choked on theirs as they doubled over laughing. Even the more controlled Marcus and Anya were chuckling at their Commanders expense. "Oh this is two good who would've guessed that a super elite W.O.L.F squad was really just a bunch a horny teenagers" Milly laughed. "The only thing that would make this better is if the twins were fucking each other"

Everyone stared at the buxom blonde in shock "No way…are you two really-"

"Yeah we are but I'd like you to keep a secret our relationship is pretty unique after all" Marcus said as there was really no point in hiding it now.

"Of course, I won't go around blabbing but the rest of the student council will likely find out eventually so I suggest being open with them they are all trustworthy and can help to cover for you two should the need arise. Though if you want my honest opinion I wouldn't bother hiding it, most of the students here are very opened minded and not only are you two high ranking Nobles and members of the W.O.L.F program but you two are pretty hot I think that you would be able to gain quite a few supporters" Milly spoke honestly.

"Thanks, I think for now we will just keep it among the student Council and go from there" Marcus smiled gently.

"Spoiled sport and here I was looking forward to finally being able to pounce you whenever I wanted" Mira pouted.

"Anyway, back to more pressing matters we will be officially enrolling tomorrow since we will more than likely have some things to take care of in the upcoming hours. I just wanted to stop by and give you a heads up and beg that you don't do anything to embarrass me too badly I still have a reputation to uphold after all" Lelouch sighed.

"No promises" Milly said in a teasing voice.

"I figured as much" Lelouch shook his head and stood up.

"Wait Lelouch…I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Nunnally" Milly said. This was it this was what it all came down to decide if Lelouch was truly going to be their enemy or not.

"It's okay since I trust you I'll tell you this Nunnally didn't die in the attack on Japan but only a select few including the Emperor and myself are aware of that fact. I'm also afraid that although I remember having a younger sister that I cared greatly for it seems that I am incapable of recalling anything else about her. The doctors say that it might be due to some of the mental strain that I was under during training, even if she was standing right in front of me I wouldn't be able to recognize her." Lelouch said sadly his eyes just slightly becoming ringed with red.

Milly's heart dropped as she noticed the telltale sign of someone being affected by Geass. It took all of her will power to keep up her normal bubbly façade. "I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure that you will get better with time".

"I hope so-"Lelouch paused as his communicator went off. After a short conversation, he turned to face his team his face told them all they needed to know. "It appears either Clovis is more incompetent than I thought or I didn't give the rebels enough credit. It seems that while at first Clovis forces were making good progress and pushing the rebels into a corner, after the first fifteen minutes the tide of battle change when a red Glasgow appeared."

"You can't be telling us that a single outdated Knightmare changed the tide of an entire battle" Marcus frowned.

"That would mean the pilot is at the level of a knight of the round" Anya added.

"I'm afraid that may be what we are dealing with as this Glasgow along with a few foot soldiers has managed to whittle down Clovis forces through quick hit and run tactics" Lelouch revealed.

"It's very rare that an army completely changes its tactics in the middle of battle it's possible that we are facing two completely different rebel groups" Moon Lee said thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly…if I had to guess this second rebel group must've taken charge, it's likely to be the same group that stole those Glasgow and if they have a pilot on the level of a knight of the round it's possible that they are using the Glasgow in rotation that way the pilot doesn't have to worry about recharging and has plenty of spare parts" Lelouch explained his theory.

Milly bit her tongue Lelouch had always been a genius and Nunnally was no slouch in the brains department either but to think that he had figured out damn near exactly what they were doing in just a few minutes was terrifying and for the first time in since she had agreed to help Nunnally bring down Britannia she started to wonder if they could really pull it off.

"It sounds like your brother could use some help" Milly spoke up.

"Ture, even though he still hasn't used that prototype Knightmare frame I'm guessing the pilot won't fare very well. Sorry to cut things short but it's time for us to take our leave" Lelouch apologized.

"I understand you're still a soldier after all" Milly walked over and gave him a peck on the lips. "I lost you once I don't want to have to go through that again".

"You won't I promise…let's go team" Lelouch said turning and strolling out of the room.

After a few seconds, Milly collapsed on the couch the torrent of emotions battling for dominance inside her made her feel numb. "Is there anything I can get for you My Lady" Sayoko asked.

"A new heart would be nice" Milly said sourly. "I thought I was prepared to do anything to ensure that we would bring Britannia to its knees…but when I think about what that might mean for Lelouch…I just-"

"It's okay Milly…you've been in love with him since you first met and your love has never once waned. I think the only one who may have deeper feelings for him is Lady Nunnally but she has found her resolve and you must find yours" Sayoko said wisely.

Milly took a moment to give Sayoko a heartfelt smile she loved the woman more than she loved her own mother. Not that that was difficult while she loved her Grandfather, her pussy of a father, and whore of a mother held no place in her heart. "For now, I think I'll warn Kallen and Nunnally that Lelouch while be appearing on the battlefield shortly…and inform them that he is indeed under the influence of Geass.

 **BWOB**

"Sir I have everything ready…would you all like to suit up separately or together" Major Turray asked as they arrived back at the G4.

"Together is fine" Lelouch said as he and the others were already starting to strip down to their undergarments as they walked down the hall.

They came to a large armory room which had five lockers each of which had their combat suits and usually loadouts. With the help of the assistants that Turray provided they were ready to roll out in just a few minutes. "I have two armored Humvee's loaded out with the anti-Knightmare loadouts you requested." Turray said as they quickly made their way to the hangar. "I've also had a 50 cal machine gun and MK19 grenade launcher mounted in the turrets. Your HUD's will be fed a constant stream of live info as we receive it information such as know enemy and friendly positions will be available along with terrain maps."

"Excellent…squad form up" Lelouch ordered he and the others had their helmets tucked under their arms.

"Although we haven't officially received the distress call from Clovis I have no doubt it will be arriving soon. Moon Lee, Anya and Mira you will take the Humvee with the Mk19, Anya your job with be to set up a secure fighting position to provide mortar support. Moon Lee, stick with her and provide over watch make sure that no one sneaks up on you. Mira, I want you to stay with the Humvee and perform routine perimeter checks I know it sounds boring but once we get the call be ready to move." Lelouch instructed.

"Yes sir" The three girls saluted.

"Marcus you're with me…our job will be to set up several ambush sites using explosive charges and the available structures to cut down on their foot soldiers after that we will go after that Glasgow as a unit. If possible I'd like to take them alive. If they're half as good as I suspect them to be they could be an asset to our cause." Lelouch briefed. "If no one has any issues with their orders than let's roll out"

Twin black and grey Humvee's tore through the settlement heading towards the Shinjuku Ghetto where even from a distance one could see smoke rising. "Lelouch I've just gotten word that the prototype Lancelot frame has launched to engage a group of enemy Sutherlands" Marcus reported.

"How the hell did the enemy manage to get their hands on Sutherlands" Lelouch growled.

"According to a recent report Clovis ordered that a shipment of new Sutherlands be railed into the ghetto in order to help make up for the number of Knightmares loss and push the rebels back" Marcus informed.

"Damn…this will be slightly more difficult if the entire rebel group are now equipped with Sutherlands." Lelouch clicked his tongue.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that the Lancelot has already engaged and destroyed a small group of Sutherlands and is continuing to press forwards" Marcus spoke as he was constantly fed a stream of reports via radio.

"Alright let's keep moving we need to be set up by the time we get the call to move" Lelouch ordered pressing the pedal to the floor.

It didn't take long for them to sneak through a gap in the outer perimeter and head towards the heart of the ghetto where the battle was currently taking place.

"Lelouch we're pulling off here to help Anya set up there an crumbling but structurally adequate building for her to set up her mortar on because the roof has caved in she won't have to be exposed from the rooftop and provide support from inside the building but will need to rely on his for accurate coordinates on where to fire." Moon Lee reported.

"Noted set up as fast as you can we'll continue ahead" Lelouch responded.

"Lelouch pull over here" Marcus said as they came to a cluster of mostly intact buildings. Marcus quickly dismounted and lifted the rear hatch open Several equipment cases were stacked and after opening a few he found what he was looking for. Marcus grabbed two cases full of mortar rounds and headed off on foot while Lelouch monitored everything through his HUD.

"Anya check in" Lelouch asked after fifteen minutes of being separated.

"There mortar is in place and ready to go activating the beacon now" Anya reported.

"Tracking, Anya hold your position. Moon Lee and Mira form back up on me" Lelouch ordered.

"Roger" Moon Lee answered.

"Marcus how are things going on your end" Lelouch asked.

"Modifying mortar rounds into explosive traps is easy but take a few minutes for each round, no issues so far other than the fact I'm running low on tripwire but I should have enough to finish the last few key ambush points" Marcus reported.

"Roger make sure to send up your beacons when you're done" Lelouch reminded.

"Roger that" Marcus answered.

'Good everything is moving along perfectly though with any luck the Lancelot will at least destroy most of their knightmare frames' Lelouch thought. If they had their personal Knightmare frames he wouldn't think twice about a full-frontal assault but even with their enhanced bodies and advance gear one slip up against a Knightmare would be fatal. Lelouch switched radio channels and monitored Clovis forces for any sign as too what was going on. He was surprised to see that whoever was piloting the Lancelot was going well, they were taking out small groups of Sutherlands with little effort and pushing the rebels back with ease. As long as the pilot wasn't a complete idiot or Clovis didn't order anything overwhelmingly stupid they might not even be needed.

Of course, because the Universe loved to fuck with him it seemed that luck was not on his side today. The Lancelot was forced to withdraw from the battle after falling for an obvious ambush and being swarmed with Chaos Mines though it managed to survive the onslaught thanks to the Blaze Luminous shields but it lost an arm at the elbow and pieces of its feet and chest. The pilot was very lucky to have survived unharmed.

With Clovis trump card gone Lelouch was prepared to receive the call to pull his ass out of the fire. Instead what he got was an order so foul he almost Vomited.

"By the order of Clovis la Britannia I command any and all members of the Pureblood knights and Royal guard to eliminate every 11 in the Shinjuku ghetto. No matter whether they appear hostile or not, even if they aren't part of the rebels they have been shielding them and sheltering them which is grounds for treason against the empire." Clovis voice ordered with malice. He was past the breaking point, if he ever was found out about having captured and tortured that woman to find the secret to her immortality, he would be disowned and disgraced. He would lose his chance at the throne…not that he had much of a chance against someone like Schneizel or Lelouch, hell even Odysseus was a better politician than he was. He would not lose everything he'd barely worked for just because he was trying to spare a few 11 dogs.

"Yes, your Highness" Hundreds of eager voices yelled back over comms.

"What are we going to do now" Marcus asked.

"We fight…our mission here is to stabilize the area by order of the emperor. Allowing for thousands of unnecessary civilian casualties could start an uprising and destabilize Japan even more." Lelouch growled. "Squad members of 'Black Steel' our mission now, is too Eliminate the Rebel and gutless Britannian Soldiers that would take innocent life. If you can try to save any Civilians you come across but not at the cost of your own safety. Also, if you are able try to incapacitate one or two of the rebel fighter and secure them to be interrogated once the battle has concluded." Lelouch stepped out of the Humvee along with Marcus who had returned Moon Lee and Mira who had arrived right as Clovis issued his orders. "'Black Steel', you have your orders it's time to hunt…MOVE OUT!"

 **BWOB**

"This can't be happening" General Bartley was sweating profusely as he looked at a large monitor. One after another friendly unit indicators were disappearing all over the Ghetto. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on" Barley yelled.

"Sir it appears that a new group of combatants has entered the Ghetto they are engaging both the rebels and our forces" an officer reported.

"What!?...What kind of Knightmares do they have" Bartley growled.

"None Sir...any reports we get from our forces describe black figures on foot".

"W.O.L.F's…Damn Lelouch" Clovis cursed before hanging his head in defeat.

 **BWOB**

"Kallen…report what the hell is going on out there" Nunnally demanded.

"I don't know I'm getting all kinds of reports of ghost and shadows that are killing everything in sight, to reports of figures in black helping civilians to escape the ghetto." Kallen reported. "I've gotten a report that a few of our guys are missing as well, none of our key personnel thank goodness but a few of the S.S guys that sided with us are gone"

"Where they killed off" Nunnally asked.

"No there were no bodies to be found they were just gone" Kallen answered.

"So, the wolves have bared their fangs…order the command to fall back and pull out we have no need to fight the W.O.L.F's and if they are going after Clovis forces this is the perfect time to make our escape" Nunnally said in a calm voice. Overall her operation had been a resounding success they had gotten the gas Canister and most of the Civilians out before Clovis forces even arrived. They highjacked a group of Sutherlands and only lost a dozen when facing the new White and gold Knightmare. They even managed to break a few pieces off that she could have her Scientist analyze to try to improve their own prototypes. Now knowing that Lelouch and his team where outside of the G1 she had everything she needed to checkmate Clovis.

"Are you pulling out as well" Kallen asked.

"No, I'll have C.C return with the Sutherland that Jeremiah so graciously provided for us. I've got a coward to kill" Nunnally said with a dark smirk.

 **BWOB**

"Anya launch an airburst round on my coordinates in ten seconds" Lelouch ordered as he serpentine rounds that three Knightmares were firing at him.

Lelouch cut hard to the right the giant rounds barely missing him as he dove into an Alley way just as a rain of shrapnel caught the pilots by surprise forcing them to eject or risk death. "Good contact, three more Sutherlands down on my end that makes 12 how's everyone else doing" Lelouch called giving himself a moment to catch his breath.

"I've taken down 8 Knightmares and about 20 foot soldiers between the Royal guard and rebels" Marcus reported.

"I've only gotten 3 Knightmares but I've taken out over 50 foot soldiers and I've managed to secure three rebel troops for later interrogation." Mira reported.

"Same Knightmare count on my end I've taken care of 30 Royal guard members and help escort at least 20 civilians out of the heavy combat zones and treated a few of the injured" Moon Lee reported.

"I've taken down 28 Knightmares 26 of which you all assisted a squad of rebels randomly roamed into the building but I let them pass as they were carrying their wounded and weren't actively searching for me" Anya reported.

"I see double check your equipment loads, I have Major Turray working on contacting the homeland to strip Clovis of his power and position" Lelouch said while scanning the surrounding area for enemies. The sound of arguing grabbed his attention and he made his way through the war-torn ghetto. He came to a warehouse where a beautiful chestnut skinned woman with Blueish teal hair that almost seemed to be a very light silver was standing in front of a dozen Royal guards with weapons at the ready. The woman was obviously of the Pureblood faction because of the emblem on her pilot's uniform.

"I'm telling you that all I remember, there was a girl here she told me she was the daughter of a duke and the next thing I know my knightmare is gone" The woman yelled.

"I've had enough of your lies…we've been looking for a traitor amongst us for quite a while and even if you are telling the truth you will make an excellent scape goat" The leader of the squad of Royal guards replied.

"How disgusting turning on your own in the middle of battle, guess I shouldn't expect anything left from such cowards" Lelouch huffed his helmet amplifying his voice. "You Woman state your name" He ordered.

"Villetta Nu I'm a pilot"

"Back away and don't interfere and I can promise you that I will listen to your case after this is all over" Lelouch spoke.

Villetta did as she was told she knew better than to argue with a W.O.L.F. The leader of the Royal Guard squad was not as intelligent however. "You have no authority here dog" The man sneered.

"You'll find I have enough authority to end your meaningless lives" with that Lelouch rushed forwards while drawing his Katana and Desert Eagle. In one slash the leaders head was separated from his shoulders without stopping he pulled the trigger blasting apart another's head the slaughter only lasted a few seconds but Villetta had never seen such a brutal display. The squad of Royal Guard members laid in a pile of dismembered or hole filled corpses.

"Severs them right the pathetic pieces of shit" Lelouch growled.

"Attention all Britannian forces you are all to pull back at once there is not to be a single round fired. Any rebels captured are to be let go and all forces are to withdraw back to the G1 command center to await further orders" Clovis ordered echoed through the wrecked Ghetto.

 **BWOB**

"Is that satisfactory" Clovis asked trying to maintain his calm even with a gun being pointed at his head.

"It will suffice…brother" Nunnally said lowly removing the helmet that she had acquired from a dead soldier.

"Nunnally" Clovis gasped.

'It seems he wasn't one of the select few informed about me surviving' Nunnally had figured as much but wanted to make sure. She activated her Geass and ordered Clovis to obey her. "You will send me all of the files you have on the Lancelot Knightmare frame as well as Project-R. Any Live feeds that recorded your soldiers slaughtering innocent civilians you will also send to me. You are to make sure any data you send me is untraceable and delete all evidence after you are done." Nunnally ordered.

"That may take some time" Clovis responded.

"Get it done within the week. Once you have sent me anything that could help lead to Britannia's downfall you will head to Shinjuku in your personal vehicle without any security detail or bodyguard's no is to follow you. If anyone ask, tell them you are going there to admire your 'handy work'. Contact me by secure means when you are route and I will meet you there to give you the punishment you deserve for the innocent blood you spilt today" Nunnally said darkly.

"Is there anything else" Clovis asked as if his life hadn't just been forfeit.

"Yes…after the slaughter order was issued a third combatant team entered the battle and attacked both sides I want to know exactly who they were" Nunnally asked although she already had a bit of information on what had happened she wanted concrete information.

"They were the five-man W.O.L.F squad designated 'Black Steel'. The Commanding officer is Lelouch vi Britannia, the other members are Mira and Marcus Evercrest they were recently given the titles of Earls, Anya Alstreim who was training to be a knight of the round before being recruited and Chinese defector Moon Lee. Not much else is known about them aside from Lelouch all W.O.L.F personnel files are highly classified though I do have some basic reports and briefing packets on all of them" Clovis answered.

"Send them to me with the rest of the information I requested" Nunnally said quickly.

"Yes, your highness is there anything else you require of me Clovis asked.

"No that will be all, once I leave start carrying out your orders and make sure you don't get caught" Nunnally said before putting on her helmet and leaving the prince to his mission.

 **BWOB**

"Lelouch calm down" Marcus yelled straining against his best-friend.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard" Lelouch growled.

"You know that we can't do that-"

"No, we definitely have to ability to do it" Mira snorted.

"Damnit I'm not saying we don't have the ability to do we could easily do it…but you know the code we don't interfere with normal Military operations and they don't interfere with us" Marcus hissed.

"He's right Lelouch we're a dark ops unit…we work by our own rules and have our own standards. What your bastard of a brother did was inexcusable but if we outright kill him that will have repercussions" Moon Lee enforced.

"You have to remember what we're fighting for" Anya said.

"She's right…none of us give a damn about Britannia or the glory of a tainted empire. We care about you and the future you're trying to bring, you know we would and will kill anyone that opposes or threatens your rise to the throne but that will be impossible if we are black listed and put on the hunt list for other squads." Marcus said letting go as Lelouch calmed down.

"Your dream is to make an empire where everyone works for their keep and positions. The spoiled nobility has made Britannia weak and the 'holier than thou' mentality that they have, has turned two-thirds of the world against us" Anya frowned.

"We will stand by you every step of the way and help you earn support in every way possible but we all need to stay alive for that to happen" Mira said seriously.

Lelouch let out a heavy sigh "Thanks…I already knew it was going to be hard to change the worlds opinion of how they view Britannian's. I thought Japan would be a great place considering how recently it was made into an area but that will be neigh impossible after what Clovis has done today"

"This wouldn't be the first time you've made the impossible possible" Marcus chuckled.

"Hmm...I guess your right" Lelouch chuckled as well.

"Good because no else is gonna come up with near suicidal plans but you, and at this point I think I'd die if my blood pressure ever returned to normal level" Marcus joked.

"Hey, I'm not that crazy" Lelouch said defensively.

"Oh, please if things had turned out different you'd probably be leading a rebellion instead of fighting against them" Moon Lee grinned.

"As if" Lelouch huffed.

"I can totally see that…he'd be all dark and mysterious and wear a mask" Mira laughed.

"Yeah he come out of the shadows and yell-"

"I'm batman" Anya said suddenly in a gruff voice.

Everyone froze for a second before pulling over with laughter.

"Damn we needed that…Hey Lelouch don't worry about the after-action reports Mira and I will handle those you three can hit the showers and rest easy" Marcus said pulling on a sweat shirt and pants.

"Aww but I hate paperwork" Mira pouted.

"If you're a good girl and help me out I'll give you a reward" Marcus grinned giving Mira's ass a firm squeeze. You could practically hear her purr with satisfaction and she didn't make one more complaint as they walked out of the locker room.

"Well it looks like it's just the three of us" Lelouch said with a sly grin.

"Not today I want to get ready for school…I've always been sheltered it will be nice to be normal for once" Anya said with a small smile and blush.

"Well that just leaves us two, I'll wash your back if you wash mine" Moon Lee said with a smirk.

"Just like old times" Lelouch smirked back.

"Please that was just a few days ago" Moon Lee snorted stripping down to nothing.

Lelouch admired her curves as she swayed her hips walking past him into the showers. Quickly Lelouch stripped down and went after her, he found Moon Lee already under a shower head hot water streaming down her body. Lelouch came up behind her pressing his chest against her back while placing his arms around her waist.

"Someone's eager" Moon Lee tease pressing her ass against his growing erection.

"I always am for you" Lelouch said smoothly.

"Yeah and apparently, every other girl with a nice pair of tits" Moon Lee said while grabbing his throbbing manhood tightly to the point where it was slightly painful.

"I told you before our first time that there were others that had already claimed my heart just as you did" Lelouch said through clenched teeth.

"I know as long as you promise not to toss me aside I don't mind" Moon Lee said evenly.

"You know I would never do that…after everything we been through it would be like losing a part of myself" Lelouch said kissing her neck.

"Mmm, you always know just what to say" Moon Lee turned around and crashed her lips into his. She let go of his massive prick to feel her hands down his chest and abs allowing his member to rest on her lower lips.

Lelouch returned the kiss hungrily. His hands roaming her body knowing exactly where to go to get the best reactions. He grabbed her breast roughly, his fingers quickly made her nipples hardened. Breaking the kiss, he tasted her skin down to her breast licking and sucking leaving a line of hickeys everywhere he went.

"Easy now if we start taking our time the hot water will run out before we get to the main course" Moon Lee moaned.

"We'll take things slow another time than" Lelouch said while hoisting her into the air by her ass. Moon Lee spread her legs and in one smooth motion as she pressed her back into the shower wall his 10in dick pressed into her sopping wet pussy down to the hilt. She practically screamed in ecstasy, digging her nails into his shoulders as he began to thrust into her slow and deep.

"Fuck…I've wanted you so bad" She moaned.

"God your tight" Lelouch growled.

"Says the guy with the huge dick" Moon Lee said rolling her hips as he thrust into her, slowly picking up the pace.

The sound of flash slapping flesh filled the room as the prince pounded his lover towards her first orgasm. Moon Lee was moaning freely at this point the wall of her womanhood clamping down uncontrollably on his shaft as she came screaming his name as his continued to fuck her relentlessly. Before she could recover he put her on the ground and bent her over using one arm to support her while the other grabbed her hip pulling her back onto his impatient rod. This time when he entered her he didn't start slow, he fucked her like an animal growling savagely as he pierced her womb. Moon Lee incapable of forming words at this point, could only moan with while her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Lelouch pulled her hair as he got closer to cumming. Moon Lee had nearly passed-out by the time Lelouch filled her with his seed. He wouldn't have to worry about her getting pregnant as all W.O.L.F females were giving a birth control shot that was good for five years.

Being the more coherent one Lelouch cleaned them both off and carried Moon Lee to his room for a well-deserved rest.

 **AN: Before every one freaks out let me say that characters will be OOC this is an alternate telling of the Code Geass story so I don't know why people are made when characters don't act the way they did in the cannon. Nunnally is more mentally unstable than Lelouch was in the cannon but she is also more prepared for her rebellion. Lelouch shows more emotion because he's a soldier and all soldiers have a code of conduct of what they find acceptable and unacceptable. Also I have an idea for Kallen and Milly's Geass power and want all of your opinions and suggestions if you have them.**

 **For Milly, I'm imagining a Geass that can manipulate someone's emotions making them easier to bend to her will.**

 **For Kallen I'm thinking an area of effect Geass that gives her instant reaction time to anything inside the bubble.**


End file.
